Miss Poudlard
by Zazaone
Summary: FIC COMPLETE Les caisses de Poudlard sont vides, mais, identique à luimême, Dumbledore trouve THE solution. Est ce réellement un bonne idée ?.?.?. Qui va gagné ce concours de beauté ? La santé mentale de l'auteuse va t elle y survivre ?.?.?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer….. tout le monde sait que c'est JKR qui a inventé tout le joli petit monde de Poudlard ! Par contre les P.O.U.F.S….. ce n'est pas d'elle ni à elle ! NA !

Spoiler : on s'en fout !  
Rating : Bof, on va dire T car il n'y a pas de scène explicite… mais seulement du gros et gras délire…. Amis de la poésie, au revoir, vous n'êtes pas à la bonne adresse ! Retournez aux Fables ou patientez jusqu'à la parution de En sortant de Poudlard !

Encart publicitaire : Pour **Bénébu** qui continue à traduire de très courtes fics formidables ! Cette fois ci, **Je me réveille un matin** de Wolf Moonshadow : 5 paragraphes, 5 POV, et 5 étapes pour l'histoire d'une dispute dans un couple potterien de légende (seul indice : Sev') dans un style remarquable.

Cette grosse bêtise m'est venue à l'esprit ce soir… nous sommes le samedi 3 décembre 2005 et devinez ce qu'il avait à la télé sur TFI ? Je tiens à préciser que je ne regarde JAMAIS ce genre de « choses », mais j'étais invitée et la télévision était allumée chez mon hôte. A tout malheur une chose est bonne… j'en ai conçu ce petit OS….

Oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooo&

**Miss Poudlard **

Chapitre UN

- Je vous assure, les caisses sont vides.

– Comment ça les caisses sont vides ? Et comment vais-je pouvoir envoyer ma commande de délices du chaudron au citron chez Honeydukes, chère Almygda Vector (1) ?

- Ce n'est ni la commande, ni la dégustation je présume, qui vont poser problème Monsieur le Directeur, non. Plutôt le règlement de cette première. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont des cellules à part pour les prisonniers pour dettes à Azkaban…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Cela ne se peut. Je n'irai pas à Azkaban ! Jamais ! s'effraya pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vaincu Grindelwalt, le seul, le grand, l'unique, le citronné (et non siphonné) Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ordre de Merlin première classe, désOrdre du Phénix inclassable et accroc au saccharose sous toutes ses formes, mêmes les soutien-gorge et petite culotte en sucre filé…. (Nda : Si, si, ça existe !) Pompom lui avait fait ce petit plaisir pour le dernier Noël, mais c'était promis de ne jamais recommencé à la suite d'un … événement regrettable….Un coup de dents sur son bonbon personnel… Il avait oublié de quitter son dentier avant…

– Mais au pire, ce sera pour une semaine ou deux ! Regardez tous ceux que vous y avez envoyé ! Ils n'y sont pas tous morts !

- Charmante consolation.

– Bellatrix en est même sortie en parfaite forme…

- Mais complètement givrée de la théière. Non. Cela ne se peut, acheva Dumby d'un ton définitif. Les bonbons et autres douceurs y sont interdits.

– Alors, il vous faut annuler votre commande jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le versement des fonds aura lieu en début de trimestre prochain.

– Jamais de la vie. Autant aller rouler une pelle à un détraqueur sur le champ.

– Mais je ne vois pas com…

- Mais moi si ! s'enflamma soudain l'ensuqué de Poudlard, un regard dément et saccharotique illuminant d'une façon malsaine ses yeux usés par le manque déjà présent…. Trois heures d'abstinence, déjà trois heures….Et comme on le dit aux AA (Alcooliques Anonymes) ou aux DSA (Dépendants du Sex Anonyms), … Bonsoir ! Albus !

Oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooo&

- Chers professeurs et néanmoins amis, je vous ai réunis en ce bel après-midi de printemps pour que nous puissions envisager ensemble l'opportunité de mettre en place une sol…

- Albus chéri, vous recommencez à délirer grave, l'interrompit l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh.

– Remarque judicieuse, Pompom, enchaîna Minerva MacGonagall. Vous arrivera-t-il un jour, Albus, de faire des phrases simples, sujet, verbe et UN complément, sans partir à la dérive. Votre cerveau prend l'eau par moment. Soyez bref, concis… mais compréhensible. Pas comme les onomatopées de Severus.

– Qu'est-ce à dire ? articula le susnommé. (nda : je vous assure que c'est la bonne orthographe…)

- Vous me retirer les mots de la bouche mon cher Severus. Tant que mon cerveau ne prend que l'eau et pas le whisky comme le vôtre, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Mais revenons-en à l'objet de la réunion…

- Comme cela je n'articule pas ? s'insurgea notre maître des cachots préféré. Vous n'avez qu'à écouter les films réalisés par les moldus sur mes aventures pour vous rendre compte de mon impeccable élocution. Les femmes se pâment au son de ma voix, paraît-il.

Une mouche vola à travers la pièce tandis que tous les enseignants tournaient leurs yeux ronds d'étonnements vers le sombre Sev'. Le temps était suspendu comme en attente du retourneur… On aurait pu entendre la mouche péter tant le silence était pesant ; mais elle se contenta de repasser… PLAFFF … Elle n'arriva pas à traverser la pièce. Attirée par l'odeur alléchante des cheveux sombres de Severus, elle s'était approchée sans se méfier. D'un coup rapide de tapette à moches, le professeur l'occit. Ce bruit fit sursauter tout le monde. Sorti de sa torpeur, Dumbledore reprit :

- Nous sommes en situation de crise. Les bourses sont vides.

– Hi hi hi, ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer Flitwick. Je ne pensais pas qu'à votre âge, vous en seriez incommodé ! Devions-nous tous nous réunir pour apprendre cette nouvelle qui est loin de l'être !

- LES bourses ! Pas MES bourses Filius ! Et si nous n'y prenons pas garde, nous serons obligé de fermer l'école avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

– Formidable, se réjouit pour une fois Severus en songeant au calme, à la sérénité de Poudlard enfin débarrassée de ses petits animaux nuisibles et répugnants nommés élèves. Un grand sourire était même en train de s'afficher sur son visage blafard. A cette vision, l'auteuse, atterrée, secoua un bon coup les neurones d'Albus….

– Et je me verrais contraint d'oublier le paiement des émoluments de mes enseignants. De plus, je serais obligé de les licencier sans indemnités, quelque soit leur ancienneté, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Binns, qui s'en foutait comme de son premier linceul. Mais heureusement pour nous tous, reprit-il, j'ai trouvé LA solution. …

A ce moment précis, l'auteuse sadique se demanda s'il n'était pas temps de clore son chapitre et de faire un two-shot à la place d'un one-shot. Un petit chapitre de mille mots à peine… Rien de tel avant d'aller se coucher. Ainsi, elle pourrait prendre un p'tit coup de génépi sans que ses hautes capacités littéraires n'en soient affectées. Et un peu de sadisme dans ce monde de douceur lui ferait tellement de bien !

Alertés par l'interruption du bruit irritant de la frappe sur le clavier usagé, les persos se tournèrent tous vers elle, menaçants…

- Vous croyez que les Endoloris virtuels tombent sous le coup de la loi, interrogea un Severus inquiètant.

– Ce qui est virtuel n'est pas réel, répondit Minerva confirmant les pires craintes de l'auteuse. On ne saurait vous en tenir rigueur. D'autant plus que nous ne sommes au courant de rien, que nous n'avons rien entendu et que nous ne verrons rien.

– PPPFFUUU ! . !. ! Hautes qualités littéraires… Laissez-moi rire ! s'esclaffa une fois de plus le comique de service demi-portion.

Sous la menace à peine voilée, l'auteuse épuisée par les longues heures d'écriture et l'heure tardive reprit malgré tout son labeur….

– Avant cette interruption volontaire de la fainiasse qui raconte cette histoire, reprit un Albus légèrement irrité d'être coupé dans son élan, je vous annonçais que j'avais LA solution. Nous allons réalisé un coup médiatique dont Poudlard sera le sujet et le bénéficiaire pécuniaire tout en même temps.

– Clair, précis, concis, Albus, ou je rappelle l'auteuse, menaça Minerva.

– Nous allons organiser l'élection de Miss Poudlard.

Si Snape ne l'avait pas tué, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler… c'est pourquoi seul un ange passa…

- Mais vous êtes cinglé !  
– Prévenez Sainte-Mangouste qu'un nouveau patient est en attente d'une camisole et d'une chambre capitonnée !  
– Mais je vais lui faire bouffer son Ordre de Merlin, moi !  
– Et le petit hippogriffe mais le délice du chaudron dans le papier d'alu et plie avec ses petites pattes griffues…

C'était une belle cacophonie. Toutes les mouches à troll du monde entier auraient pu entonner la danse des Serpentards (2) dans la salle de réunion sans que personne ne les entendent. Résigné, Albus saisit sa baguette, celle en bois de buis avec plume de phénix, et lâcha un _Silencio_. L'effet fut immédiat. Mais le mouvement des lèvres et les grimaces perdurèrent quelques secondes pour le plus grand plaisir de l'auteuse hilare ! Ils pouvaient la menacer maintenant ! Bisque bisque rageeuuuuhhh !

« Je vous prierais, Zaza, de ne pas vous réjouire trop vite… s'amusa Albus, je suis toujours là, et je puis m'exprimer…. Bon, chers collègues et néanmoins amis, mon cerveau survitaminée m'a soufflé cette idée géniale. Nous allons prestement organiser cette manifestation. J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à la Gazette du Sorcier pour les prévenir. Nous n'avons plus qu'à l'annoncer officiellement.  
Le jury sera composé de notre charmant Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, de votre serviteur, des professeurs mâles de cette école et des professeurs féminins trop âgées pour concourir. »

A ces mots le professeur MacGonagall prit une teinte rouge marbrée et, devant son incapacité à s'exprimer par des mots, leva son majeur vers le plafond, le reste du poing fermé. Le professeur Flitwick, étant donné les tressautements qu'il montrait en se roulant par terre, devait hurler de rire. Le professeur Chourave était effondrée comme une laitue pas fraîche. Le professeur Trelawney restait bouche bée ; elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les astres ne l'avaient pas avertie de ce désastre. Le fantôme de la mouche fut tenté par cette cavité sombre, mais l'odeur en échappant la dissuada ; elle préférait retourner chez les trolls. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin, était, semblait-il, en train de hurler à la lune. Son adjointe à l'essai, la charmante Dolores Jane Ombrage, dite la Sadique, était toute songeuse… Elle réfléchissait à ses chances de revenir dans les bonnes grâces du ministère en gagnant le concours… l'espoir fait vivire… Pomfresh, elle, se demanda si elle avait assez de remèdes, potions et bandages pour anticiper la perspective des évènements à venir.

Quant au professeur Snape, la fumée commençait à sortir par ses oreilles et ses narines. Comme il ne pouvait s'exprimer, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. A voir la rougeur envahir le visage de Dumbledore, on pouvait penser que la télépathie était une nouvelle qualité snapienne. A moins que l'ancêtre n'ait abusé de la Légilimencie… En tout cas, il reprit rapidement contenance et poursuivit :

- Les candidates devront appartenir ou avoir appartenu un moment ou un autre de leur vie, à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qu'est notre chère Poudlard. L'inscription ne sera que de deux mornilles afin de n'écarter personne. Nous vendrons les droits de retransmissions à la RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) ainsi que l'exclusivité des interviews et photographies. Les curieux pourront venir assister au concours, l'entrée sera gratuite. Mais les consommations de bièraubeurres et autres boissons et mangeailles seront payantes.  
Toutes les sorciers et sorcières pourront voter également pour leur favorite. Il suffira pour cela d'envoyer un hibou à Poudlard. Hibou payant bien sûr. Ainsi, l'école rentrera dans ses fonds, réalisera des profits colossaux, je prendrai ma retraite, détournerai la caisse au passage et rachèterai la boutique d'Honeydukes, s'enflamma rapidement le vieil illuminé.

– Qui va arbitrer cette compétition ? demanda Mme Bibine.

– J'avais pensé demander à Sainte-Mangouste de nous prêter Gilderoy Lockard pour l'occasion. Sa prestance, son élocution… regard lourdement appuyé auprès d'un professeur tout de noir vêtu… et pour tout dire sa notoriété et son narcissisme feront l'affaire.

– Et la récompense ? minauda Ombrage.

– Le joli ruban et le diadème ornant sa chevelure, ainsi que notre reconnaissance d'avoir sorti Poudlard du désastre. Et que dire de l'immense honneur d'être élue la plus belle sorcière de l'année ! répondit Dumbledore qui n'avait pas envisagé trois secondes auparavant la nécessité de ce détail.  
Bien entendu, enchaîna-t-il, aucun recours à la magie pour embellir les charmes des concurrentes ne sera accepté. Des contre-sorts seront mis en place sur l'estrade… j'en chargerai Alastor… Il y fera merveille.  
Je pense avoir été assez explicite, conclua Dumbledore sans tenir compte de la mine défaite de ses enseignants. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, le devoir nous attend. A nos confiseries et haut les cœurs !

- Haut le cœur plutôt, s'il rajoute quoi que ce soit, ronchonna Snape, fortement approuvé pour la première fois de l'année par Mac Gonagall.

Oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooo&

« Chères Mesdames, charmantes Demoiselles et messieurs, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous accueillir au sein de ce prestigieux lieu du savoir et de la connaissance où j'ai eu l'honneur d'enseigner avec brio. Nous sommes toutes et tous réunis en cette belle journée pour le premier concours de beauté de tous les temps ! Depuis les mille ans d'existence de cet inestimable institut, nous allons assister pour la première fois à l'élection de Miss Poudlard !. !. !. ! hurla Lockard, oubliant que le sort de _Sonorus _rendait tout cri inutile. »

Les sorciers et sorcières du troisième âge assis aux premiers rangs éteignirent précipitamment leur sonotone avant de perdre le peu d'audition qu'il leur restait. Le bonnet de Dumbledore fut emporté et la chevelure sombre de Snape décoiffée par le souffle du stentor d'asile perché sur ses talons mauves de onze centimètres de haut. Il ne voulait pas passer pour le moucheron au milieu de toutes ses beautés ! Il aurait bien concouru lui-même, mais son psychomage le lui avait fortement déconseillé. Trop dangereux pour les gonflages intempestifs de boîtes craniennes et de chevilles….

Il s'était donc résigné à accepter le rôle de présentateur… Sans savoir ce qui l'attendait réellement. Le premier choc eu lieu dans les dix minutes qui suivirent… S'il avait su, il aurait gardé sa camisole et enfilé par-dessus un sac poubelle. Il n'aurait pas gâché se plus belle chemise rose bonbon (en l'honneur de ce bon vieux Dumbledore).

Pour l'occasion, le terrain de quidditch avait été équipé d'une longue estrade en T . En contrebas, juste devant l'estrade, était dressée la table des juges. Dumbledore et Scrimgeour discutaient affablement en lisant la liste des candidates ; quelques rires gras ponctuaient parfois leur propos.

Les bras croisés, la feuille retournée montrant clairement son désaccord, était planté le professeur Snape, raide comme…. enfin raide jusque dans le port de sa tête. Son regard était armé pour déstabiliser toutes les candidates, quelle qu'elles soient, les unes après les autres… On aurait pu le surnommer Gatlline Snape ! (3)

De l'autre côté des barbes blanches, Minerva avait exactement la même attitude que son collègue… Elle affûtait sa craie, bien décidée à coller 0 sur 0 à toutes les candidates sans exception, battant ainsi son collègue dans la partialité pour la première fois depuis la nomination de ce dernier. Dumbledore avait refusé vingt-quatre fois durant le mois, sa candidature malgré sa promesse de laisser au placard son maillot de bain en vinyle noir et lacets rouges, ainsi que ses cuissardes et bas résilles. Elle ne décolérait pas.

Puis venait en vrac, Flitwick pépiant à qui mieux mieux, perché sur l'escabeau qu'il avait piqué dans la réserve de Snape, Remus baillant encore de la dernière pleine lune, deux jours auparavant. Il aurait bien piqué un petit roupillon mais Nymphadora lui avait soit disant réservé une surprise… S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui fasse la gueule jusqu'au Noël prochain, il n'avait pas intérêt de dormir au moment de son passage.

Le professeur Binns flottait entre deux sièges, répétant en boucle son prochain court sur la révolte des Gobelins du Loch Kteu en l'an mille. L'ardoise qu'il avait en main ne serait guère utilisé.

Marchant de long en large tel un lion en cage, Alastor Maugrey allait et venait le long de l'estrade. Son dernier stage au Japon n'avait pas arrangé son comportement. Il faisait des mouvements étranges et amples, tenant de la prière et de la pantomime. Il débitait des propos surprenants. Il avait soutenu devant Trelawney que la vérité était ailleurs et à MacGonagall qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, que la cuillère ne se transformait pas en oiseau, car tout simplement la cuillère n'existait pas. Mais c'était quand il avait voulu piquer la baguette de Dumbledore pour manger son riz, que le président directeur général de l'Ordre du Phénix avait mis les holàs .

Dans le public, nous retrouvions des groupes divers, diversement colorés, jaunes, rouges, verts, bleus diversement équipés, dont les multiplettes pour mieux voir les candidates et rejouer leur démarche langoureuse… ou leur chute dévoilant leur petite culotte espéraient davantage les jumeaux Weasley… Mais à ce moment, la foule se mit à siffler tandis que retentissait l'hymne de Poudlard et qu'apparaissaient les premières concurrentes.

Oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooo&

Rusard venait juste de finir de déblayer pour la 34° fois l'estrade, Gilderoy avait changé sa 15° chemise. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de garder ses superbes chaussures réhausseuses couleur lilas (of course parce que couleur pissenlit… ça le fait beaucoup moins quand même) après qu'il eut glissé trois fois sur les bananes légèrement trop mûres lancées aux concurrentes légèrement …. trop mûres elles-aussi.

Il était tombé par terre, par la faute à ce BBBIIIPPPP (Nda : Nous sommes dans l'incapacité momentanée… j'espère… d'insulter ou nommer de façon insultante le vi…. Directeur de cette noble école pour cause de menaces sur l'apparence physique irréprochable de l'auteuse). Avait-on idée de laisser se présenter de telles …….choses à un concours de Beauté ! Le niveau de sélection était trop bas…Deux mornilles seulement ! Nombreuses étaient celles qui s'étaient laissées convaincre de concourir alors que l'unique but de leurs supporters étaient de se payer une bonne tranche de rigolade à leur apparition. Jamais la vente des légumes et fruits périmées n'avait été aussi florissante. Les multiplettes avaient enregistrées maintes chutes, maintes tomates écrasées sur des nez, maintes fuites inondées par des crises de larmes. Ce n'était plus un concours de beauté mais un jeu de massacre. A tel point que Dumbledore avait dû intervenir pour que les dernières concurrentes acceptent de défiler.

Mais l'heure était grave…. Les professeurs se présentaient au public. La réputation de Poudlard était en jeu. Que dis-je, de la réputation ! De l'avenir, des bénéfices, et par-dessus tout, de l'approvisionnement en sucreries diverses. C'est pourquoi l'air habituellement bonasse de ce cher directeur avait perdu toute béatitude. Son front était barré par la ligne menaçante de ses sourcils surmontant ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il ne présentait pas les concurrentes, il ne les conduisait pas en leur tendant le bras. Non. Il menaçait clairement quiconque se placerait entre lui et la confiserie de ses rêves, sorciers, sorcières, hybrides et auteuse compris.

C'est ainsi que la première partie du défilé put s'achever avec l'écrémage de plus de sept candidates sur dix. Etrangement, elles étaient très équitablement réparties. Trois personnes restaient en lisses parmi les élèves de Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, ainsi que parmi les plus ou moins anciennes de l'école, les antiquités ayant été mises au placard…. et…. les professeurs. Malgré les élixirs de nerfcalm que prenaient Lockard, il suait à grosses gouttes en songeant à ce qui allait bien pouvoir se produire maintenant. La deuxième épreuve allaient commencer : le défilé en maillot de bain, qui pouvait être éliminatoire également. Il ne se trouva absolument pas rassuré par le sourire sardonique de l'auteuse. Cette dernière imaginait avec moult délectations les tenues des survivantes à la guerre de l'estrade tomatisée…

Pendant l'entracte durant lequel toutes se préparaient, les spectateurs consommaient, Dumbledore comptaient les profits, Maugrey Fol-Œil avait dressé un mur invisible anti-projection juste derrière le jury. Ainsi, ni eux ni l'estrade ne risquaient plus rien. Et c'est légèrement rassuré que Gilderoy plaqua sur son visage poupin le sourire vice champion au concours de Gaywitch, et annonça la reprise du jeu de mass…. des réjouissances.

Il ne devait en rester qu'une !

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de l'ensemble des personnes présentes fut : « Par Merlin, pourvu que l'estrade soit renforcée… ». Ombrage, suivie des autres professeurs venait de se présenter sur la musique jazzy du défilé (4). Elle accapara les regards comme la largeur de la tribune. Un silence de mort, durant lequel le fantôme de la mouche à troll tuée par Snape se fit entendre, poursuivie par Peeves….Tout le monde semblait atterré... non, écrasé par son apparition. Imaginez un des hippopotames du film Fantasia (de Walt Disney) équipé d'un mÔgnifique maillot de bain une pièce (Nda : ouf ! vous avez évité le pire !) entièrement vert et agrémenté d'un petit volant de même couleur. Lorsqu'on arrivait à décrocher son regard de la masse pour dévisager l'être responsable de ce choc, la perte neuronique s'aggravait : le faciès de crapaud était surmonté d'un bonnet de bain, également vert pistache, garni de grosses fleurs en plastique… On aurait cru le crapaud sortir de sa mare et le jury s'empressa de lever leur ardoise comportant toutes un zéro pointé, avant qu'elle ne se mette à coasser. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait réussi à passer la première épreuve que par promesses sucrées et présence du distingué vieillard brandissant sa baguette…

Une de moins.

Sibylle la suivait. On ne l'avait pas aperçue derrière le rempart ombragesque qui l'avait précédée. On n'avait rien loupé… Elle flottait dans un maillot trop grand pour elle, orné de lambeaux de morceaux de tissus multicolores, comme si des algues pendant le long d'une vieille carpe desséchée. Elle avait poussée le mimétisme jusqu'à ouvrir la bouche et porter d'épaisses lunettes noires. A rester enfermer, volets clos et rideaux tirés (que les rideaux… pas elle, les prétendants se faisant de plus en plus rares), dans son antre enfumé, ses yeux s'étaient désaccoutumés à la luminosité. Et c'est un vieille chouette à moitié aveugle qui loupa la fin de l'estrade pour venir s'avachir sur les membres du jury. Mais ne rêvez pas ! Lorsque je parle de « membres du jury », je pense qu'aux personnes et non à une partie de leur anatomie. Et pourtant je devrais puisque c'est sur Sev principalement que Sibylle chuta. Sans la présence de Dumbledore, il l'aurait bien avadakedavrarisée sur l'heure. Pas de sorts impardonnables en public, pensa-t-il à temps. Le jury aurait préféré utilisé les ardoises pour lui taper dessus plutôt que lui coller le zéro qu'elle méritait.

Deux de moins.

Arrivait enfin le professeur Bibine. Son activité sportive lui avait permis de conserver une silhouette harmonieuse, malgré les longs entraînements à la bierraubeurre durant les troisièmes mi-temps. Elle était perchée à califourchon sur son balai, volant quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'estrade. Quelques sifflets flatteurs s'élevèrent du public. Des amateurs de quidditch sans doute. Par contre, le jury eut du mal à cacher son dégoût… Snape enfila prestement les grosses lunettes noires que Trelawney avait laissé lors de sa chute, pour fuir le spectacle. Ce que le public éloigné ne pouvait remarquer, c'était le regrettable oubli. Peu importait l'élégance du maillot et du maquillage… ou plutôt… le maillot avait été oublié. Non, lecteurs obsédés, Mme Bibine n'avait pas oublié qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'élection de Miss Nakedwitch. Elle avait juste omis de pense à l'épilation de SON maillot, et ce, certainement depuis de nombreuses années. La toison surabondante dépassant de chaque côté focalisait les regards de Dumbledore et consorts, sauf Sev qui ne voyait plus rien. Les zéros unanimes du jury provoquèrent quelques remous dans le public, vite matés par l'apparition de Maugrey exécutant le figure du héron-niquant-sur-une-jambe apprise au Japon. Mme Bibine s'en alla comme elle était venue, le balai entre les jambes, déçue.

Aucun des professeurs n'avaient réussi à dépasser cette deuxième épreuve.

Qu'allait-il advenir des autres concurrentes ? Qui sera élue Miss Poudlard ? Dumbledore réussira-t-il à détourner l'argent récolté ? Comment fait-il pour tenir sans bonbons au citron ? Vous le saurez en lisant le deuxième chapitre de ce two-shot…. Ça y est c'est décidé !

S'enfuit à toute vitesse poursuivie par la meute des persos en furie, surtout ceux qui allaient devoir attendre en maillot de bain au mois de décembre qu'elle reprenne son clavier.

Et si vous avez la bonne idée de me laisser une review, j'y répondrai dès le lendemain dans le LJ Zazaonerar ; lien à mon profil. Gros zoubis à tous mes lecteurs, et merci TF1 pour m'avoir inspiré ceci ! (Première et dernière fois que je les remercie !)

(1) JKR n'a pas pourvu le professeur Vector d'un prénom… Almygda me fait penser à amygdales… Et comme Dumbledore a les boules, ça tombe bien !

(2) La danse des Serpentards : (coin-coin) pastiche paillard hilarant concocté par Origine et Streuffeu.. sur Feufeupasnet.

(3) Une gatline est une mitraillette, celle avec réserve de balles circulaires, comme dans les films de gangsters des années 20. Je ne suis pas certaine de l'orthographe de ce mot. Qui peut éclairer ma baguette ?

(4)Faites comme moi, pensez à la musique de la scène de l'épouvantard dans le HP3 !D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un connaît le nom de ce morceau et où le trouver car il n'est pas dans le CD de la BOF ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer….. tout le monde sait que c'est JKR qui a inventé tout le joli petit monde de Poudlard ! Par contre les P.O.U.F.S….. ce n'est pas d'elle ni à elle ! NA !

Spoiler : on s'en fout !   
Rating : Bof, on va dire T car il n'y a pas de scène explicite… mais seulement du gros et gras délire…. Amis de la poésie, au revoir, vous n'êtes pas à la bonne adresse ! Retournez aux Fables ou patientez jusqu'à la parution de En sortant de Poudlard !

Encart publicitaire : Honneur aux copines et à moi sur **FFWanky**, côté déjanté du FFW, pour notre fic au titre évocateur… **Les DSA : Dépendants du Sex Anonym**. Allez plutôt la lire pour vous en faire une idée ! Lien à mon profil.

Cette grosse bêtise m'est venue à l'esprit ce soir… nous sommes le samedi 3 décembre 2005 et devinez ce qu'il avait à la télé sur TFI ? Je tiens à préciser que je ne regarde JAMAIS ce genre de « choses », mais j'étais invitée et la télévision était allumée chez mon hôte. A tout malheur une chose est bonne… J'ai par contre la douloureuse mission de vous apprendre que le OS est mort dans l'œuf. Ce ne sera pas même un two-shot, mais une fic à chapitres. Pas trop j'espère ! 

Et je tiens à remercier, par ordre alphabétique, Amducias, Ayla (ma bêta d'amoureuuh de VchercheF), Fanette31 ( ma bêta d'amoureuuuh de Miss Poud') et Silmaril666 de m'avoir laissée utiliser leur pseudo et leur webidentity pour les délires de cette fic… les pôvs…

Les RAR sont en ligne sur mon LJ Zazaone RAR normalement dans les 24 heures qui suivent la rédaction de la review. Lien à mon profil. C'est pas beau le progrès !

Bonne lecture j'espère !

…

…  
Oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooo&  
…  
…  
**Miss Poudlard**

chapitre DEUX  
…

_Aucun des professeurs n'avaient réussi à dépasser cette deuxième épreuve._

Qu'allait-il advenir des autres concurrentes ? Qui sera élue Miss Poudlard ? Dumbledore réussira-t-il à détourner l'argent récolté ? Comment fait-il pour tenir sans bonbons au citron ?

La grande Zaza s'enfuit à toute vitesse poursuivie par la meute des persos en furie, surtout ceux qui allaient devoir attendre en maillot de bain au mois de décembre qu'elle reprenne son clavier.

…L'auteuse amochée refaisait son pansement sur la pommette gauche, repassait du Doudouloris sur sa fesse droite, de la Pafine sous son sein gauche contre la brûlure d'un sort mal ajusté… Mais euh ! Vous voulez regarder ailleurs ! … L'auteuse en détresse s'assit à nouveau devant son clavier sous la menace des baguettes brandies (hélas ! uniquement les baguettes !) par les persos, certains ressemblant de plus en plus à des schtroumpfs grelottants (l'effet maillot de bain au mois de décembre). Mais la menace la plus terrible était représentée par la serpillière que tendait Rusard. Un seul coup entre les deux yeux, et c'était la salmonellose assurée.

Et c'est ainsi que l'épreuve numéro deux, le défilé en maillot de bain se poursuivit.

Les premières à apparaître après le fiasco professoral étaient les presque courageuses Serdaigles. Entre les rideaux du fond de l'estrade dépassait la serpillière qui les avait poussées à avancer… Elles se serraient toutes les trois l'une contre l'autre. Le public reconnut facilement l'attrapeuse vedette de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Cho Chang-la-Fontaine… aucun rapport avec le fabuliste cependant, mais plutôt avec les vagues cousines des vespasiennes. Des larmes commençaient à poindre aux coins de ses grands yeux écarquillés d'appréhension. Sa démarche en devenait mécanique et avancer les pieds en dedans n'a jamais mis la plastique de quiconque en valeur.

Silmaril qui avançait à ses côtés, la voyant le dos voûté et les larmes prêtes à inonder l'estrade, hésita entre la serpillière de Rusard et le coup de coude dans les côtes de l'éplorée perpétuelle. Il fallait préserver leurs chances. A Miss Grandes Eaux, elle gagnait haut la main ! Sans doute pour s'harmoniser à la couleur de ses larmes prévisibles, elle avait choisi un maillot de bain bleu ciel à reflets argentés… Charmant… sans la trace d'humidité placée plus bas… Problème urinaire… Il fallait bien que toute cette humidité contenue ressorte quelque part… Si ce n'était par les yeux… Les juges lui octroyèrent des notes comprises entre quatre et six par pitié. Sauf nos deux grognons de sévices… (pardon, lape-suce très révélateur…. ). Le professeur Rogue ne décroisa pas les bras. Le professeur MacGonagall avait tracé une bonne fois pour toute un zéro sur son ardoise et ne comptait pas l'effacer. Au fur et à mesure des passages, elle l'avait agrémenté de deux sourcils froncés surmontant des yeux rageurs, ainsi que d'une mince bouche tirant une très longue et large langue. Heureusement pour les concurrentes, il ne lui restait pas assez de place de chaque côté du zéro sur l'ardoise pour ajouter deux petits bras maigrichon dont l'un d'entre eux aurait présenté un doigt très significatif…

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nos professeurs boudaient… Rogue ne vit même pas la fuite de Cho, encore en larmes pour changer. Les deux autres élèves de Serdaigle, Silmaril et Ayla restèrent seules, plantées sur le podium, ne sachant que faire malgré la musique entraînante. Un sentiment de malaise s'installa, et un brouhaha confus parvint du public. Les juges s'entre regardèrent étonnés. Personne ne semblaient les connaître. Pourtant, elles étaient inscrites toutes deux en septième année à Serdaigle. Elles étaient arrivées depuis peu de France, bénéficiant d'un programme d'échange d'élèves entre écoles de sorcellerie, le programme Ratatimus. Il n'y a pas deux semaines qu'elles étaient à Poudlard et peu d'enseignants avaient pour l'instant bénéficié de leur présence car elles passaient leur temps à se perdre dans le labyrinthe des couloirs. Elles n'avaient suivi que deux cours, ceux de potions, les préférés d'Ayla prête à camper toute la nuit devant la porte de la classe pour ne pas le louper, et ceux de DADA. Silmaril aurait préféré un bisou de Greyback plutôt que de manquer les travaux pratiques du professeur Lupin.

Elles avaient dormi une nuit avec Peeves, ne pouvant retrouver l'entrée de leur dortoir. Ce seraient-elles souvenues du mot de passe ? C'était encore une autre histoire… Pénurie de neurones….

L'auteuse écarta ses ravissants doigts longs et fins (pratique pour se curer le nez) du clavier pour réfléchir… Penser à écrire la fic « A la recherche du neurone perdu ». Pas besoin de préciser le propriétaire. De toute façon, elles se le partageaient… Le public présent pensa unanimement que la Zaza allait retrouver une forme olympique à s'enfuir aussi vite devant les persos furieux…

Heureusement, le neurone d'Ayla et Silmaril ne leur permit pas de réagir suffisamment vite. Il ne les handicapa pourtant guère lorsqu'elles aperçurent là, devant elles, à leurs pieds, le jury. Leur neurone encore valide pour quelques instants seulement leur permit de reconnaître les deux professeurs tant convoités, fantasmés, hantant leurs rêves érotiques nuit après nuit. Une brève et étincelante lueur d'intelligence traversa leurs yeux lorsqu'elles tournèrent rapidement la tête l'une vers l'autre. Dans la seconde qui suivit, elles exécutèrent les plus parfaits plongeons synchronisés carpés jambes écartées, avec atterrissage sur les genoux de leur prof tant désiré. 

Elles furent sur l'instant éliminées. Ayla, posée sur les cuisses de Snape, reçut même un coup d'ardoise bien senti sur le crâne en guise de notation. Lupin aurait été plus galant s'il n'avait été aussi surpris. Il se releva presque instantanément sous le choc. Silmaril glissa jusqu'au sol où elle s'écrasa les jambes en l'air, telle une laitue pas fraîche.

Les Serdaigles étaient toutes éliminées, l'intelligence n'étant que de peu d'utilité dans ce type de concours.

Vinrent ensuite les Gryffondors, marchant d'un pas déterminé. Elles ne respectaient pas le rythme de la musique, mais qu'importe. Ginny, sa longue chevelure cuivrée étincelant au soleil, et Hermione venaient devant. Leur maillot de bain, d'une nuance de jaune pour Mione, vermeil rehaussant encore l'éclat de ses cheveux pour Ginny, moulaient leurs formes qui n'avaient plus rien d'adolescentes. Parvati fermait la marche, essayant de ralentir celles qui menaient un train d'enfer. Il faut dire qu'Hermione avait été particulièrement difficile à convaincre. Seule une dispute singulièrement virulente avec Malfoy sous l'œil goguenard de leur professeur de potions l'avait convaincue de participer. Ils semblaient mettre autant en doute son sex appeal que son intelligence ! Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir ! Elle courrait presque pour affronter l'un de ces impudents.

Arrivant devant les juges et apercevant le co responsable de sa présence à cette ridicule manifestation, elle ferma les yeux deux secondes pour raffermir son courage, bomba le torse, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et cambra la taille, un regard effronté et déterminé dans les yeux. Toutes trois se placèrent pour se présenter sous leur meilleure profil, arborant des sourires plus charmants les uns que les autres. La foule manifesta son appréciation du charmant tableau par divers cris d'animaux dont le plus fréquent était bien connu de Lupin.

Elles se séparèrent pour venir saluer à tour de rôle les membres du jury jetant, l'une une œillade, l'autre une langue polissonne entre les lèvres pulpeuses, la dernière une bretelle glissant sur la rondeur de l'épaule. Et pour affoler encore davantage tous les mâles présents, elles avaient vaporisé sur leur corps un mélange d'huile et d'eau pour donner l'illusion de sortir d'une douche que plus d'un aurait souhaité partager.

Le résultat fut à la hauteur de leur espérance. Le professeur Flitwick faillit tomber de son escabeau tant il brandissait avec énergie son ardoise. A chaque fois apparut la note maximum. Un sort de _Wingardium Leviosa_ avait atteint une infime partie de son être, et il en était heureux et confus tout à la fois. Tous les professeurs s'enthousiasmèrent pour les aguichantes Gryffondors… Tous ? Non. Deux irréductibles profs grognons résistaient envers et contre toutes les envahisseuses de podium. Minerva fixait le vide, droit devant elle, feignant d'ignorer qu'elles appartenaient à sa maison. Severus boudait tout en lorgnant en douce la plastique irréprochable de ses élèves détestées, surtout une ! Et dire qu'elle était là à le narguer. Si elle croyait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son petit manège avec sa langue… Certaines pensées ont des effets secondaires contraires à ceux souhaités ; le professeur Rogue n'échappa point à cette règle. Son teint prit quelques rougeurs que certains attribuèrent, à tort, à de la fureur. Dumbledore ne s'y trompa pas et adressa une regard goguenard à son prof grognon pris en flagrant délit de lubricité. 

Mais la sélection n'était pas finie ! Et si toutes les Gryffondors étaient retenues, en seraient-ils de même pour les autres concurrentes ? Car il restait trois groupes : les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et les anciennes. Attention, par anciennes, il n'était pas question de désigner des antiquités ou quelques momies desséchées du type de MacGonagall. ….

– Dame Zazaone, intervint à cet instant Dumbledore soucieux, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'éviter ce genre de commentaires si vous tenez à achever l'écriture de cette fic dans cette vie. Sinon, c'est vous qui risquez de l'être, ma chère, achevée, par un sort ou à coups d'ardoises.

– Elle va nous enquiquiner longtemps ? s'énerva Gilderoy, je dois repasser chez mon coiffeur et ma manucure avant de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste, moi. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire !

- Sans compter que les petites vont prendre froid à attendre à tout bout de champ que l'autrice se décide à poursuivre, ajouta Flitwick.

Il escomptait sans doute les réchauffer avec son bout, en attendant…

- Albus ! Elle recommence ! piailla le minuscule professeur outré par l'annonce de cette évidence.  
Et elle en rajoute une couche !

– Ne vous énervez pas ainsi, le réconforta le directeur, elle a les crocs, c'est l'heure. Donnez-lui quelques carottes et elle en fera bon usage. N'oubliez pas l'oignon.

A ces mots, tous les profs pouffèrent de rire, postillonnant généreusement alentours. L'auteuse, le feu aux joues (et pas ailleurs, non !) prit les légumes susmentionnés (et non, là, ça ne s'écrit pas autrement, na !) et partit dans la cuisine préparer un délicieux repas rien que pour son zome et pour elle, laissant les persos se ronger les ongles de dépit en guise de repas.

Un ange passa, dans l'attente générale, pourchassé par une bande de sombrals affamés eux aussi. Le directeur profita de cette interruption dînatoire pour conjurer la buvette et autres collations. Il se frottait les mains d'anticipation. A lui gallions, noises, mornilles et sucreries convoitées ! Il adressa un clin d'œil complice à l'auteuse qui n'en demandait pas tant tandis qu'elle faisait blondir son oignon… Précisons pour les néophytes culinaires, que c'est un terme de cuisine (pas une obscénité !).

L'histoire put reprendre une fois tout ce beau monde sustenté … et l'auteuse intègre refusa, dans un élan de pruderie inhabituelle chez elle, d'écrire le jeu de mots osé que lui soufflait Minerva MacGonagall à l'oreille… sustenté en deux mots pour celles qui n'auraient pas compris. Vexée, elle retourna s'asseoir avec son ardoise en main, se promettant d'assommer quelqu'un avec avant la fin du concours. Gilderoy introduisit les coccurentes suivantes…. Et l'autrice menaça trois lectrices aux idées vraiment trop mal placées ! Non ! pas de jeu de mots là encore !

Malgré toutes ces distractions, les Serpentardes se présentèrent sur scène. Cette fois-ci, juges et public se grattèrent la tête et autres lieux capillo-habités. Certes, les élèves de cette maison n'avaient jamais vraiment été réputés pour leur intelligence ! Mais de là à confondre un concours de beauté avec un de Carnaval… il y avait une différence ombragesque ! Les deux premières se tenaient la main tout en avançant lentement, on aurait presque pu dire lascivement. Leur accoutrement détonait de leur attitude… Le directeur, lors de la rédaction du règlement du concours avait bien précisé que la deuxième présentation se faisait en maillot de bain. Il avait juste omis de préciser de quelle année devait dater ces derniers.

Or, ceux que portaient Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass n'étaient pas sans rappeler les folles baigneuses de Plymouth, durant les années folles. Si, si, je vous assure ! Les rayures les apparentaient aux tenues des prisonniers d'Azkaban et leur longueur à la mode de la Prohibition ! Et pour pousser encore plus loin le similitude avec un déguisementl, elles portaient toutes trois un loup. Non, elles n'étaient pas membres de la SPA, Soutien aux Poilus Aurphelins.

Comment aurphelin ne s'écrit pas comme cela ? Mais, nous sommes dans le monde magique d'Harry Potter où le moyen de transport usuel est le balai… Ça vous arrive souvent d'aller en balai à l'école, vous ? L'autrice vous assure qu'on risque de vous fournir un autre moyen de transport tout blanc avec une croix rouge, et une jolie veste avec un boutonnage dans le dos avant la fin de la semaine ! Donc, une histoire où un vieux godillot sert de moyen de transport collectif permet quelques liberté avec l'ortogaffe.

Mais retournez plutôt à la fic au lieu de saisir votre p'tit Bob… Donc, nos trois Serpentardes déguisées arrivèrent au niveau du jury. La troisième, marchant en retrait, se dissimulait derrière une grand peignoir dont la capuche masquait en partie le visage. Seules des mèches d'un blond cendré et de minces lèvres rouges étaient parfaitement visibles. Cependant, l'ensemble général des traits, la silhouette, les longs doigts fins montraient une élégance racée. Dans le secteur des Gryffondor, un certain Survivant ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer l'originalité et la prestance de cette inconnue. Ni de formes sur gonflées, ni de déhanchements vulgaires ne venaient troubler l'élégance. Voilà qui était tout à fait à son goût. Il n'avait rien à reprocher à Ginny ou Hermione, mais il préféra, et de loin, cette concurrente entourée de mystère.

Les juges étaient perplexes. Devaient-ils éliminer ces candidates pour non respect du règlement ou les noter quand même ? Dumbledore se saisit des soixante-neuf rouleaux de parchemins du règlement et les éplucha rapidement.

L'auteuse lui tendit son épluche-légumes pour qu'il aille plus vite mais il déclina l'offre. Pendant ce temps, la directrice de Gryffondor narguait le directeur de Serpentard. Ces élèves à elles, au moins, ne s'étaient pas ridiculisées et avaient passé haut la main l'épreuve. Le professeur Snape aurait bien, lui aussi, placé haut sa main, mais plutôt sur la joue de sa consoeur, mot qu'il avait très envie que l'auteuse écrive de façon détachée. Non mais euh ! Depuis quand les persos prennent-ils des libertés orthographiques !

- Depuis que Dame Zaza en prend elle-même, répondit sobrement Dumbledore, toujours occupé à rechercher le passage du règlement permettant de savoir quoi faire.

– Aurphelin… Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre manque d'imagination, renchérit le maître des potions_._

Mais uniquement des potions, faudrait pas l'oublier.

– Et _sévyces_, rappela MacGonagall.

– Et _lape-suce_, ajouta Flitwick.

- Cette façon ridicule d'affubler des élèves ne pouvait évidemment pas arriver aux Gryffondors, mais à celles de ma maison ! Je vous assure Albus, l'auteuse est de partie pris ! Le concours est truqué. Les dés sont pipés.

– PPPFFUUU, postillonna généreusement Flitwick du haut de son échelle, au point que Dumbledore dut ouvrir son parapluie pour que les parchemins ne soient pas gâtés. Malheureusement, les dés ne le sont pas plus que le reste ! arriva à articuler le demi prof entre deux rires.

- Oh vous ! s'insurgea Minerva-la-Prude-en-Public (seulement en public…), vous pouvez donner la main à l'auteuse avec votre esprit salace ! Pas moyen que les évènements se passent sérieusement avec vous deux !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est dessiné un bonhomme tirant la langue sur mon ardoise, la railla Severus.

– C'est pas bientôt fini ! râlèrent les conccurentes qui commençaient à se frigorifier sur le podium. On se les caille dur, ajouta la troisième.

A ces mots, le professeur Snape ne se sentit plus de courroux et pour montrer sa mâle voix, ouvrit un large bec, montrant son râtelier jaunâtre. A cette vision, Gilderoy Lockart que tout le monde avait oublié, tourna de l'œil. Rusard le poussa hors de la scène à coups de serpillière dans l'indifférence générale. Les Serpentardes, stupéfixées par la vision et l'odeur émanant de leur directeur de maison, attendirent sans broncher. Bin vous pensiez que les dents de Snape étaient jaunes à cause du tabac à chiquer ou de l'abus de bonbons au citron ? Pas du tout ! Il cherchait depuis des années la formule miracle pour le dentifrice hebdomadaire, mais jusqu'à présent, en vain.

Enfin le directeur avait trouvé. Il rabaissa ses éternelles lunettes en demi-lune et annonça que leur accoutrement pouvait être accepté, ce qui éviterait que MacGonagall et Snape tentent de s'étriper en public. Cette dernière se contenta de mitrailler du regard son collègue lorsque celui-ci plaça un 1 devant le zéro de son ardoise… Encore une fois, il affichait sa partialité. Malgré ou grâce à son aide, seules Pansy et la mystérieuse blonde encapuchonnée réussirent à passer l'épreuve. Miss Greengrass fut éjectée. 

L'avant-dernier groupe, celui de Poufsouffle, se présenta rapidement. Ce n'est pas sans de nombreux frissons que leurs anciens professeurs le virent s'avancer. Il faut dire que la maison des Poufsouffles avait eu beaucoup de mal à recruter des candidates. Il avait fallu ratisser plus large.

Une dérogation avait été octroyée à deux ex-élèves : Fanette et Amducias. Elles avaient profité comme Silmaril et Ayla, du programme d'échange. Etant donné la taille d'Amducias, de méchantes langues avaient surnommé le programme Rataminus. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Son physique éveillait facilement la jalousie de ses condisciples féminines. Les jeunes sorciers, eux, l'avaient appelée la Milla Jojobitch-de-l'autre-côté-du-Manche. Elle était accompagnée de son ombre, son alter ego, Fanette qui attirait peut-être un peu moins les regards par son physique, mais beaucoup par son esprit, qu'elle avait fort mal tourné. 

L'une était passée maître dans les gestes et positions infâmes, l'autre dans les propos. C'est pourquoi elles s'étaient fait virer avant la fin de l'année, à la demande de leur directrice et malgré le soutien de certains professeurs masculins, Flitwick entre autres. Pour une fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un de potable à sa taille…. Et qui n'avait froid ni aux yeux ni au reste en plus !

Elles avaient décidé de représenter fièrement leur pays. Amducias était vêtue d'un maillot bleu blanc rouge rayé verticalement échancré et décolleté. En fait, très échancré et très décolleté… Chaque bande de couleur était séparée de la voisine par un espace plus ou moins grand de vide, sauf à des endroits très stratégiques. Il fallait sauvegarder la réputation nationale du bon goût, que diantre ! Les multiplettes des jumeaux montrèrent des signes de surchauffe. Beaucoup de… choses indiquèrent également une su-bite hausse ….. de température.

Fanette n'avait pas eu les scrupules de sa complice. Son maillot de bain n'avait rien de remarquable, un Ras-sur-elle quelconque. Ce n'est pas ce qui attirait les regards, masculins comme féminins. Si les langues et autres chose s'étaient étirées du côté des sorciers à la vue des formes dévoilées d'Amducias, tout reprenait sa place à la façon d'un escargot dans sa coquille, à la vision de Fanette. Pourtant elle aussi représentait indubitablement son pays. On le comprenait immédiatement en apercevant le béret dont elle était coiffée, et la boîte de camembert accompagnée d'un vol de mouches encore vivantes malgré le fumet du fromage. Et sous son bras, ce n'était pas une batte de Baiseball qui dépassait comme le crurent à tort certains dans un premier temps. Non. C'était l'incontournable baguette.

Baguette de pain, voyons, quarante-cinq centimètres de long, contenant une ficelle du saucisson qu'elle avait dévoré il y a bien longtemps déjà. L'objet au potentiel magique douteux était bien carré sous son aisselle poilue et transpirante.

Le professeur Snape avait, plus vif que l'Eclair de Feu du Survivant, remis les larges lunettes de soleil de Trelawney. MacGonagall se cachait les yeux derrière son ardoise. Dumbledore jeta quelques gouttes de polynectar sur un bonbon à la camomille qu'il avait volé dans le bureau de Severus (1). Instantanément, la sucrerie calmante se transforma en sucette au citron. La situation était rendue critique par le manque trop important, et l'accroc au saccharose lemoneux n'avait cure de dévoiler son secret. Y'avait urgence ! Et puis, de toute façon, personne ne l'avait vu hormis l'auteuse et les lectrices. Il saurait monnayer leur silence.

La mâchoire inférieure de Flitwick était tellement pendante qu'on pouvait voir toutes les attaches de son dentier. Quant à Lupin, il cherchait frénétiquement une poche dans laquelle vomir, mais en vain. Il dut se résoudre à utiliser le sac à main de sa voisine, Minerva. Seul Rusard semblait intéressé par le spectacle qu'offrait Fanette. Il pensait avoir afin découvert le moyen infaillible de chasser définitivement Peeves de Poudlard : le claquos de Fanette, et tant pis pour les quelques inconvénients olfactifs.

Pendant qu'elles inspiraient des pensées contradictoires aux personnes présentes, nos P.O.U.F.S. (2) s'avançaient, se déhanchant sur les paroles d'une Marseillaise revue et corrigée par les bons soins pervers d'Amducias (3). Elles commirent une erreur stratégique. Fanette fut la première à passer à l'abat… notation. Lorsqu'elle commença à lire sur les ardoises les zéros suivis (et non précédés) d'un un dans le meilleur des cas, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Même Severus Snape, le professeur qu'elle préférait, l'avait trahi. Elle aimait pourtant tout de lui. Rien, de la tête aux pieds en passant par la baguette, ne la rebutait ; pas même ses cheveux graisseux. Et pourtant il lui avait collé un zéro pointé. Brandissant sa boîte de camembert, elle menaça de l'ouvrir et de lui écraser le contenu sur son long nez si lui, ainsi que ses collègues, ne revenaient pas sur leur notation inique.

Il blémit. Lupin expulsa le peu de nourriture qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Flitwick tourna de l'œil et tomba dans les bras de Minerva qui sut se contenter de ce que le ciel lui envoyait…  
Dumbledore faillit avaler sa sucette, bâton compris. Seul Rusard apprécia le stratagème.  
Heureusement Maugrey veillait au grain et il eut vite fait de transformer la Fanette en fouine pour mieux l'expulser, elle et ses puanteurs. Tout le monde applaudit sauf Amducias, fidèle amie. Elle ne put même pas aller la consoler car les notes qu'elle obtint la propulsèrent dans la troisième partie du concours. 

Une de plus d'expulsée !

Scrimgeour bailla en regardant le sablier qui lui servait de montre accroché à son poignet. Plus qu'un groupe. Fort égoïstement, il espéra que toutes les concurrentes le composant seraient promptement éliminées. Il se trompait lourdement.

Elles avancèrent d'abord toutes les trois de front, les trois anciennes. Si les Gryffondors, puis Amducias avaient bien relevé la température ambiante, ce fut la canicule qui s'installa à ce moment dans bien des boxers et autres caleçons. Que dire ? Toutes les trois rivalisaient de beauté. A la demande d'Angelina Johnson qui finit par devancer les deux autres, Rusard avait remis la musique jazzy. D'une démarche dansante, sur ses petits pieds nus et parée de son maillot deux pièces exotique effrangé, la sombre beauté s'avança jusqu'au juges. Ils levaient certainement quelque chose, mais pas l'ardoise qu'ils avaient en main. Ils étaient presque tous trop distrait par l'ex Gryffondor. Seuls nos deux grognons persévéraient dans leur attitude. Angelina n'attendit pas la confirmation de sa sélection pour afficher un sourire d'une blancheur telle, qu'il était évident que Snape ne l'avait pas utilisée comme cobaye pour son dentifrice.

Se présenta ensuite une inconnue, méconnaissable derrière le masque de cuir noir qui cachait le haut de son visage et sa chevelure. Seuls ses yeux immenses soulignés au khol et les lèvres pulpeuses et purpurines qu'elle se lèchait étaient nettement visibles. Ainsi qu'une grande partie de son corps. Ses cuissardes à hauts talons étaient la pièce la plus couvrante de sa tenue car, ce n'était assurément pas le maillot semblant fait de bandes de cuir rouges et noirs entrecroisées et entrelacées qui la couvraient le plus. Son sourire était ironique et se voulait dominateur envers tous ces mâles en train de baver devant elle. Les premières multiplettes commencèrent à péter. Des braguettes sans doute aussi mais il n'y eut pas de réclamations pour ces dernières.

Ce n'était pas le cas des yeux de professeur MacGonagall. Albus lui avait interdit de concourir, il lui avait interdit sous prétexte que ses tenues seraient indécentes et qu'elle devait conserver son intégrité morale et professorale. S'il savait où il pouvait se la carrer son intégrité morale ! Son regard le lui expliquait clairement. Elle réussit l'exploit de faire rougir le vieil homme. Sa récompense ne fut pas des moindres : le regard et un hochement de tête appréciateur de son rival, le professeur Snape. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Minerva. Après tout, la journée n'était pas si infecte que cela….

La mystérieuse dominatrice acceptée sous les sifflets admiratifs (pour ceux qui avait encore du souffle) la dernière candidate s'avança sous les applaudissements.

La plupart avait reconnu à la chevelure rose soutenu la sympathique Nymphadora Tonks. Il lui avait semblé que passer la dernière n'était pas un si mauvais choix, ce en quoi elle ne se trompait pas. Elle avançait doucement, presque timidement, les yeux rivés au sol et légèrement rougissante des réactions enthousiastes qu'elle provoquait. Elle et Dame Zazaone avaient fomenté leur coup. Sa tenue tenait à la fois du maillot et du déguisement. Elle aussi portait des bottes mais courtes et sans talons et surtout, recouvertes entièrement de fourrure d'un joli gris louvet. Le maillot deux pièces semblait fait de la même matière et n'aurait pas paru incongru sur Mme Pierrafeu. Ses longues mitaines et le sert tête toujours en poils, finissaient harmonieusement l'ensemble. Miss Age des cavernes semblait s'être invitée à ce concours. 

Tous ceux qui la connaissaient savait à qui Zaza et Tonks avaient pensé en choisissant ce costume. En auraient-ils eu le moindre doute que la rougeur ayant envahie le visage de Remus Lupin leur en aurait ôté les derniers. Il avait tout du loup de Tex Avery, de la langue aux yeux. Et il n'était pas le seul. Même Severus et Minerva abandonnèrent pour quelques secondes leur air bougon pour afficher d'un côté un léger sourire et un acquiescement approbateur, de l'autre une bouche légèrement ouverte laissant couler un mince filet de bave. Dumbledore était trop absorbé encore une fois à ne pas avaler sa sucette magiquement modifiée pour durer longtemps, pour railler son professeur.

La sélection de Tonks fut incontestable et elle fit un clin d'œil aguicheur à l'homme qui hantait ses rêves, avant de s'en retourner vers les coulisses. Il sourit bêtement comme seuls les mâles amoureux savent le faire, sourire qui se figea baveusement. Le demi-tour de Tonks provoqua le plus grand embouteillage qu'aient connu les urgences de Sainte-Mangouste depuis la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Si le devant était aguichant, le dos était un concentré de Viagra ambulant, mouvant langoureusement les hanches. Le bas n'était qu'un string fourré et chacun put apprécier les formes rebondies et joliment musclées de la jeune femme. Le professeur MacGonagall profita de l'état d'hébétude des hommes pour se venger en cassant son ardoise sur la tête de Dumbledore, avant de partir là où les dames disent qu'elles se repoudrent le nez. Il put ainsi sortir de sa transe et annoncer d'une voix enrouée les résultats de cette deuxième épreuve. Etaient sélectionnées :

- Les trois Gryffondores : Ginny Weasley (hurlements dans une partie des tribunes fortement envahies par des rouquins), Hermione Granger et Parvati Patil.

– Amducias seule survivante de Poufsouffle.

– Deux Serpentardes : Pansy Parkinson et une mystérieuse blonde.

– Les trois anciennes : la torride Angelina Johnson, l'audacieuse dominatrice et la sensuelle Nymphadora Tonks.

Neufs jeunes filles ou femmes, et il ne devait en rester qu'une. La troisième ou dernière épreuve, celle en robe de soir, permettrait de l'élire. Mais un rude problème se posait à nouveau…..

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de nous inventer ? s'irrita Dumbledore. Pondez-nous rapidement une fin que je puisse récolter mes gallions ! »

L'auteuse baissa honteusement la tête avant de lancer un S.O.S. à ses fidèles lectrices/lecteurs. En effet, elle sèchait lamentablement sur les questions à poser aux candidates. Et si elle ne voulait pas se faire écharper, avadadedavrariser ou étriper par ses persos, il devenait urgent de l'aider ! 

_ Alors, siouplait, vous auriez pas des p'tites idées ? Plus vite j'en aurai et plus vite je pourrai écrire le chapitre 3 ! En attendant, chapitre 16 de V cherche F en vue ! les RAR du chapitre 15 sont faites par Rogue et Dumbledore et en ligne depuis longtemps !_

(1) Cf Petits tracas de vie quotidienne d'un moldu d'une certaine Fanette31… Allez les lire, c'est hilarant !

(2) pour comprendre le sens de ces initiales, allez voir le profil de FFWanky !

(3) Perversions musicales sur Severus Snape, regroupe des détournements de chansons par Amducias et Fanette31 sous le compte de cette dernière.


	3. Chat pitre 3

Disclaimer….. tout le monde sait que c'est JKR qui a inventé tout le joli petit monde de Poudlard ! Par contre les P.O.U.F.S….. ce n'est pas d'elle ni à elle ! NA !

Spoiler : on s'en fout !  
Rating : Bof, on va dire T car il n'y a pas de scène explicite… mais seulement du gros et gras délire…. Amis de la poésie, au revoir, vous n'êtes pas à la bonne adresse ! Retournez aux Fables ou allez lire En sortant de Poudlard !

Et je tiens à remercier Fanette31 pour avoir donné de son précieux temps pour intelligea-reader ce chap également, sans le massacrer malgré ce que je lui ai fait subir au chap précédent…  
Je tiens également à remercier mes lecteurs pour leur patience. Si vous allez faire un tour de temps en temps sur mon LJ, vous savez que j'ai subi le syndrome de la page blanche pendant près de 3 semaines…. J'essayais pourtant, mais rien de bon ne venait. Cette période semble finie….YOUPI ! Et le chap 4, qui sera le dernier, est déjà attaqué !

Les RAR sont en ligne sur mon LJ Zazaone RAR normalement dans les 24 à 48 heures qui suivent la rédaction de la review. Lien à mon profil. C'est pas beau le progrès ! Et qui plus est, vous êtes prévenu par reply dès la parution de la RAR… Mieux que FFnet !

Encart publicitaire : **Feagalaxia** (tel est son nom) a eu l'idée rocambolesque d'écrire un délice de délire... Elle va arriver à rendre Severus sage femme si ça continue. Quelle heureuse femme bénéficiera des mains si douces de notre maître préféré ?  
Mais ce n'est pas possible qu'il accepte de faire ça à une femme, pensez vous...  
Et d'abord, vous avez tout faux ! Car la fic s'appelle : **Merlin ! je suis enceint ! **  
Ne cherchez pas, je n'ai pas oublié le E au dernier mot...  
Elle commet encore quelques hispanisme dans son écriture mais ceci devrait disparaître avec le prochain updated, vue qu'elle s'est trouvée une bêta ... de choc ! (lol gare aux chevilles)

Bonne lecture j'espère !

…

…  
Oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooo&  
…  
…  
**Miss Poudlard **

**chapitre TROIS  
**…  
_…  
Sur les neufs jeunes filles ou femmes, il ne devait en rester qu'une. La troisième et dernière épreuve, celle en robe de soir, permettrait de l'élire. Mais un rude problème se posait à nouveau….. _

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de nous inventer ? s'irrita Dumbledore. Pondez-nous rapidement une fin que je puisse récolter mes gallions ! »

L'auteuse baissa honteusement la tête avant de lancer un S.O.S. à ses fidèles lectrices/lecteurs. En effet, elle sèchait lamentablement sur les questions à poser aux candidates. Et si elle ne voulait pas se faire écharper, avadadedavrariser ou étriper par ses persos, il devenait urgent de l'aider !

Craignant que cette fic et d'autres ne trouvent jamais de fin du fait de la mort prématurée de la pourtant si talentueuse autrice, les lecteurs répondirent à la pelle à l'appel.

Dame Zaza adressa un ferme avertissement à Flitwick dont elle voyait les yeux moqueurs : professeur Flitwick ne songez pas un seul instant à remettre mes qualités en doute si vous ne tenez pas à vous retrouver sur le podium en sous-vêtement, ou pire, avec ceux de Dumbledore….

– Vous n'êtes décidément pas raisonnable pour deux mornilles, Dame Zaza. J'ai quelque tendresse pour vous, mais je vous réitère mes conseils de prudence et de modération sur l'utilisation de vos apartés. Le mieux serait de n'en écrire aucun, conseilla Dumbledore.

– Ce qui ne manquera nullement à cette histoire d'une stupidité navrante et sans queue ni tête, ajouta le sombre et râleur professeur de potions qui semblait dépourvu de ces deux attributs….

Mais prudemment l'auteuse se contint. Pourtant, elle tenait tant à remercier ses lecteurs qui l'avaient soutenue moralement dans cette dure épreuve. Elle était particulièrement touchée par toutes les réponses. Ainsi la fic put reprendre.

– Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça urge, s'impatienta Rusard qui en avait par dessus la moumoute de tenter de retenir le professeur Snape de sauter sur la pauvre Zaza qui, pourtant, ne demandait que cela.

– Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Je vous dis que les sorts impardonnables lancés depuis ce monde vers l'autre ne sont pas comptabilisés ! s'énervait-il en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de Rusard et des griffes de sa chatte, plantées dans le bas de son pantalon. Heureusement pour l'animal, le lancer de chat n'était pas inscrit au programme des réjouissances. Et voyant encore une fois les candidates virer de couleur sous l'effet du froid, l'autrice se décida à reprendre le fil de son histoire.

– Il était temps, pensa Hermione en claquant des dents.

Dumbledore monta prestement sur la scène et, appliquant sa baguette contre sa gorge, prononça le rituel _Sonorus_ afin d'être entendu de tous.

– Dommage qu'il ne pointe pas sa baguette sur son crâne en lançant cette incantation, chuchota le professeur Lupin à sa voisine pour la dérider… au sens figuré car pour le professeur MacGonagall le sens propre arrivait trop tard. Nous pourrions ainsi savoir quelles secrètes pensées abritent ce grand front.

– Hurgl, hurgl hurgl, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Minerva avant de jeter un regard irrité et menaçant à l'auteuse… Et une de plus ! Je ne vous le conseille pas, reprit-elle. C'est à la fois fort instructif, distrayant, édifiant et effrayant.

– Vous m'étonnez, Minerva. Effrayant ? Etes-vous certaine ? Sans doute les souvenirs de son combat contre Grindelwalt ?

- Pas du tout. Laissez-moi vous raconter une anecdote. Il y a quelques temps de cela, le professeur Snape avait donné comme devoir à ses élèves la fabrication d'une potion de _Veritaserum_, en vue de leur examen. Notre cher directeur, jamais à cours de bonnes idées, avait justement choisi ce jour et ce moment pour un exercice d'alerte aux mangemorts. Les élèves évacuèrent rapidement leur classe, y laissant toutes leurs affaires. Albus et Rusard passèrent alors partout pour vérifier l'efficacité de l'évacuation. Nul ne sait comment il en est arrivé à cette extrémité, mais dans la réunion en salle des professeurs qui suivit, nous pûmes tous constater que notre cher directeur avait goûté au contenu d'un chaudron du cours de potions… Nous nous en sommes donnés à cœur joie.

– Qu'a-t-il donc avoué ? quémanda Lupin dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

– Oh, toutes les goinfreries sucrées qu'il refusait de reconnaître habituellement, l'utilisation inopportune des dernières farces et attrapes qu'il avait achetées chez Zonko. Rusard avait bien tort d'accuser les jumeaux Weasley, continua le professeur de métamorphoses.

– Rien de bien surprenant ou effrayant dans ces révélations, constata Remus déçu.

– Mais ce n'est pas tout. Notre cher directeur a quelques vices plus inavoués et étonnants. Je ne sais qui eut l'idée de le questionner sur ce thème, le professeur Snape sans aucun doute, mais nous fûmes tous atterrés en apprenant qu'il avait non seulement la collection complète de Playwizard et Missbigtit, mais que, depuis peu, il s'était abonné à Playwitch et Gaydickwiz ! se mit à chuchoter Minerva voyant certains lecteurs tendre l'oreille.

- Par les c... de Merlin ! Je ne puis y croire ! s'écria Lupin piquant un fard particulièrement impressionnant.

Sa collègue le contempla longuement. Elle se posait des questions sur ce jeune professeur. Ben, voui, jeune par rapport à elle, ou par rapport à la moyenne d'âge des enseignants de cette illustre école. Les professeurs Binns et Flitwick faisaient dangereusement tanguer le sablier des ans du mauvais côté. Mais elle n'eut guère le loisir d'approfondir cette pensée. Dumbledore venait de finir de présenter les finalistes et d'expliquer le déroulement de la dernière partie du concours de beauté de Poudlard, premier de ce nom.

Restaient en lice et représentant la maison de Gryffondor, les charmantes et jeunes Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Parvati Patil.

Etait également présente la seule survivante de la maison de Poufsouffle, la sémillante Amducias, dite Milla Jojobitch.

Ainsi que deux élèves de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson et la mystérieuse blonde. A la vision de cette dernière dans une longue et pesante robe de soir verte en velours moiré du plus bel effet, un certain Survivant sentit son sang se concentrer dans deux parties de son individu dont l'une était le visage. Son teint rouge brique indiquait combien il appréciait cette concurrente, pourtant d'une maison honnie, dont on n'apercevait toujours pas le visage dissimulé par l'ombre de son ample capuche.

Enfin les anciennes. Mais jamais appellation ne fut plus mal employée. Entre la torride Angelina Johnson, l'audacieuse dominatrice anonyme et la sensuelle Nymphadora Tonks, les yeux masculins ne savaient plus où donner de la langue.

Mais les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Chaque concurrente tira un numéro de passage d'un chaudron arraché au professeur Snape tandis que chacun des professeurs piochait également dans deux autres. Le mini parchemin plié en forme de berlingot, devinez par qui, leur indiquait sur l'un, le nom de la jeune femme/fille à qui il poserait une question, et sur l'autre, la fameuse question.

Si, à la lecture de cette dernière, certains professeurs ne manifestaient aucune surprise, il n'en était pas de même pour tous. Remus maîtrisait difficilement son fou rire et Rusard dut apporter en catastrophe un seau à Flitwick. Vomi, vous demandez-vous ? Que nenni. Bave tout simplement.  
Tandis que toutes les beautés se placèrent dans l'ordre de passage, Dumbledore conjura un micro à papote (piqué à Rita Skeeter) pour amplifier les voix des profs et concurrentes qui se présenteraient au milieu du podium.

Les premiers à s'avancer furent le professeur Vector accompagnant une Angelina Johnson resplendissante dans sa robe de mousseline vaporeuse et colorée de motifs floraux exotiques. Son ancien professeur était effarée par l'audace de son decolleté. Les seins ronds et fermes qu'il dévoilait en partie perturbait Vector dans son élocution.

« Quel dessert seriez-vous prête à manger jusqu'à la fin de vos jouir… jours, finit-elle par demander. »

Le sourire radieux d'Angelina resta accroché à ses lèvres. Elle arquait cependant l'un de ses fins sourcils. Qui avait bien pu pondre une question aussi ridicule ? Et il fallait que ça tombe sur elle ! Déjà que passer la première ne l'avait pas particulièrement enthousiasmé. Les juges auraient le temps de l'oublier avant la dernière. La concurrence était rude. Cependant, elle réfléchit rapidement et c'est d'une voix rauque et suave qu'elle répondit :

« Du chocolat, que je réchaufferais, qui fondrait lentement, doucement entre mes cui…doigts, puis que je fouetterais longuement, amoureusement lors de sa confection, afin qu'elle monte, monte, mousse avec délice. Je goûterais cette bonne grosse … mousse au chocolat délicatement, portant un peu de ce délice du bout du doigt sur ma langue frémissante. Rien n'est plus savoureux, plus fondant qu'une bonne grosse mousse au chocolat à mes yeux. Je pourrais en savourer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Ni plus torride non plus si on en jugeait de part les râles provenant d'une partie du public… partie essentiellement masculine pour sûr. En se déhanchant effrontément, la belle jeune femme regagna sa place dans le rang.

Se présentèrent ensuite deux figures qui se connaissaient bien et s'appréciaient. Aux hurlements rouquins s'élevant dans le public, chacun put deviner qu'il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley, souvent surnommée la tornade rousse, non sans raison. Son tempérament emportée n'avait d'égal que son inclinaison pour un certain Survivant. Mais ce dernier l'avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur. Un sentiment qui ne convenait absolument pas à la rouquine. Elle était bien décidée à changer cet état. Ce concours était une des étapes du plan devant amener Harry à ses pieds. De préférence à genoux… et imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire dans cette position.

La longue robe mauve moulante était fendue sur le côté extérieur droit. Elle avait elle-même prolongé la fente dans les coulisses en apercevant les tenues des autres filles. Un coup sec en écartant les deux pans de la jupe avait suffit à la découdre. Etant donné la hauteur de l'ouverture, nul maintenant ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. Quelques mèches de cheveux échappées du lourd chignon venaient frôler les fines bretelles de sa robe.

Même avec sa vue basse due à son âge, le professeur MacGonagall découvrait encore la preuve que l'adolescente avait cédé la place à la jeune fille. C'est d'une voix légèrement émue qu'elle posa à son élève la question inscrite :

« Que seriez-vous prête à accomplir pour que la paix règne dans le monde ? »

Un silence plana dans l'assemblée. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres (ou à la cuisse en désespérant d'apercevoir l'entrecuisse) de la jeune fille. Tous pensaient également à la même chose, au même Personnage-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé. Ce qui ennuie beaucoup toutes les auteuses ; son surnom est vraiment trop pénible à taper. Quand les persos vont-ils finir par se décider à l'appeler par son nom ! Voldemort, ce n'est ni compliqué ni si terrible après tout !

Un grand AHA !. ! de stupeur et crainte mêlées retentit. Minerva fronça des sourcils, hocha la tête émettant un petit Tss Tss Tss de réprobation. Elle se tourna vers son élève, attendant sa réponse. Elle inclina sa tête doucement vers son épaule droite. C'était son geste habituelle pour montrer à son auditeur qu'elle était toute ouïe. Surtout quand cette personne était Dumbledore et qu'il était encore parti dans ses longs soliloques sur ses essais comparatifs entre les dragées surprises au goût de vomi et les chewing-gums pur cérumen. C'était également son attitude préférée pour se concentrer lors d'une phase particulièrement délicate… ne pas fermer les yeux sous l'amoncellement de propos insipides sans queue ni tête du directeur…. Enfin, sans queue ni tête des propos, car Minerva était certaine de la présence de ces deux extrémités chez Albus. Même si pour l'une, elle n'avait pas vérifiée personnellement depuis un certain temps.

Ginny était toujours la bouche et la robe ouvertes, attendant sans doute que la réponse lui soit déposée par hiboux express… Seulement dans les contes de fées ma jolie, répondit l'autrice en jouant sadiquement avec la grosse clef de la volière fermée à triple tour par ses soins ….

Se grattant la tête pour agiter ses neurones et détruisant ainsi l'harmonie de sa coiffure, la rousse finaliste ouvrit la bouche davantage. Le public se pencha pour voir ce qui allait en sortir, enfin, seulement ceux qui ne s'étaient pas endormis en attendant : mis à part une petite goutte de bavouille… Rien. Minerva eut un sursaut dû à la torpeur.

Finalement, la Wealey trouva quelque chose à répondre :

- Je serais capable d'affronter Vous-Savez-Qui les yeux bandés et sans baguette, annonça-t-elle sottement.

– Ma petite, la reprit sa directrice de maison en lui tapotant la main comme on le fait aux grand malades, vous vous trompez. Je ne vous ai pas questionnée sur votre suicide le plus spectaculaire et stupide, mais sur la paix dans le mondeeeuuuuhhh, insista-t-elle.

– Bin, …. Euh…. J'irais casser la gueule à Vous-Savez-Tous-Qui avec l'aide de tous mes frères…

Un sifflotement subite retentit du côté rouquin du public. Molly Weasley demanda discrètement à son mari quelles étaient les formalités et les formulaires à remplir pour reniier un de ses enfants. Arthur lui répondit en sortant sa baguette discrètement, qu'il connaissait une méthode plus rapide.

Quant aux frères, leurs pensées tournaient autour de la même préoccupation… se débarrasser de la petite sœur gênante. Tout serait bon, balai explosif, dragon…. Le choix était vaste.

Afin d'éviter le fratricide, ou plutôt le soeuricide, Minerva cacha rapidement Ginny derrière les autres candidates. Elle venait de perdre toutes ses chances de victoire.

La place étant libre, le professeur Sinistra convia Parvati Patil à s'avancer dans son soyeux et minuscule sari vieux rose. La recherche du titre encourageait toutes les audaces vestimentaires.

– Quel vœu souhaiteriez-vous faire ? l'interrogea abruptement le professeur d'astronomie.

– Un vœu ? Quel vœu ? Pourquoi un vœu ? paniqua la jeune fille.

– Pas de chasteté en tout cas, ricana l'un des jumeaux qui était bien placé pour en parler.

– Ma chère enfant, je vous demande quel vœu vous souhaiteriez faire…

- Euh… gagner le titre de Miss Poudlard ? Non, non ! J'ai rien dit ! C'est pas ça ! Ça compte pas comme réponse…. Euh…

Son strabisme convergeant prouvait l'intensité de sa concentration. Un lueur de satisfaction se croisa devant son nez. Elle allait imiter la concurrente précédente, comme elle le faisait chaque fois en classe quand elle ne savait pas répondre.

– Je voudrais la paix dans le monde ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

– Rhhhooo la copieeuusseeeuuhhh ! entendit-on dans la foule.

Le jury faisait la moue. Encore une qui aurait mieux fait de concourir à Miss Muette.

Les Gryffondors n'avaient plus qu'une représentante pour défendre leurs couleurs,

Un frisson traversa le public en découvrant l'étrange couple. La finaliste suivante, Hermione Granger n'était rien de moins que rassurée. Le sort s'écharnait sur elle. Et à voir le sourire sadique ourlant les lèvres de son professeur le plus détesté qui l'accompagnait, elle craignait le pire. Quelle question Snape allait-il pouvoir lui poser pour illuminer ses traits d'une joie perverse ?

Des murmures accompagnaient les quelques pas qu'ils firent pour s'avancer sur l'estrade. La tenue d'Hermione était des plus déroutantes. Pas de robe du soir. Non. Elle semblait être en tenue d'écolière, comme si elle avait décidé de renoncer à concourir. Chaussures plates et socquettes blanches apparaissaient sous la longue robe réglementaire de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Sa cravate rouge et or dépassait du haut. Un maquillage léger adoucissait ses traits énergiques.

Non, décidément personne ne comprenait le choix vestimentaire de Miss Granger. Snape s'en réjouissait visiblement et le regard qu'il lui jetait en la détaillant de haut en bas affichait clairement son mépris pour cette faute de goût. Mais il avait oublié qu'il faut se méfier d'une Mione qui dort…. Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac !

Alors que son professeur dépliait le minuscule parchemin sur lequel était noté la question, la Gryffondor déboutonna discrètement sa robe pour la lancer négligemment à la tête de Snape transformé en portemanteau improvisé. Empêtré sous cette tenue, il fut donc le seul à ne pas apercevoir la suite.

Si quelques gloussements échappèrent du côté public et, il faut bien l'avouer, du côté professoral également à la vue du nouvel épouvantail snapien planté là, ils s'étranglèrent vite dans les gorges soudain asséchées à la vue de la candidate. Socquettes toujours là, chaussures itou, ainsi que la cravate. Pour le reste, mazette ! Elle ne pouvait certainement pas tirer sur sa jupe plissée fort courte pour cacher davantage ses cuisses…

« ...De nymphe, pensa Flitwick. La taille basse laissait apercevoir le petit nœud de sa culotte.… Ou peut-être string, réfléchit encore le professeur d'enchantements enchanté par le spectacle. Vivement qu'elle se retourne ! »

Apercevant l'auteuse occupée à piller sauvagement ses pensées pour les donner en pâture aux lecteurs, le minuscule prof sentit son sang se glacer.

- Monsieur le directeur, au secours ! Elle recommence ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire ! Je risque ma carrière avec de tels propos ! intervint-il anxieusement.

– Et oui. N'est pas Occlumens qui veut, envenima Severus Snape toujours enfoui dans l'uniforme de Granger. Seul un bras était réapparu, échappé de la prison de tissu. Vous ne savez guère dissimuler vos pensées. Ce noble art ne s'accommode guère des demi-mesures ou portions. Il exige de la hauteur.

– Et une vision réduite manifestement, rétorqua Flitwick à son collègue aveuglé tant par sa suffisance que par l'étoffe qui le recouvrait en partie encore. En effet, n'est pas épouvantail qui veut.

– Je vous en prie, Messieurs, un peu de dignité ! intervint le directeur qui avait réussi à arracher ses yeux du spectacle du chemisier d'Hermione qui attendait encore sa question, légèrement agacée.

Chemisier presque réglementaire : longueur…rien à dire, manche…deux, présentes et longues, col…. Oui et boutonné. Albus avait décidé de quitter ses lunettes pour regarder Hermione. Quelqu'un lui aurait-il joué un tour en lançant un sort de _Transmirtof_ à ses lunettes, lui permettant ainsi de voir à travers les vêtements ? … Mais non. Le chemisier était COMPLETEMENT transparent et c'est tout juste si l'on pouvait dire qu'il était blanc. Par contre, aucun détail du ravissant soutien-gorge pigeonnant n'était ignoré. Il était d'une ravissante dentelle arachnéenne, laissant bien plus voir qu'il ne cachait.

La très sage élève en uniforme se montrait bien perverse en fait. Certaine du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait dans cette tenue, elle se tourna vers son maître des potions, tira sur le dernier pan de tissu qui lui recouvrait encore le haut du corps. Effrontément, elle lui réclama sa question.

Severus réussit à retrouver un peu de salive. Son gosier délicat avait souffert d'un assèchement subit, sans parler d'un engorgement sur bite, lorsqu'il avait compris que le silence régnant au sein du public n'était pas dû à ses déboires mais à la vision des seins d'Hermione… et du reste, par tous les Saints !

Tâchant de se protéger de la vision émoustillante de son élève détestée en se cachant derrière le minuscule parchemin, il finit par ânonner la question attendue :

« Pourquoi faites-vous toutes ses études ? »

La question typiquement Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, pensa un Snape prêt à se délecter. Il s'en serait pourléché les babines s'il avait osé. Elle allait elle-même organiser la mise à mort de l'insupportable Miss-Je-Prétends-Tout-Savoir-Sur-Tout …. Le bûcher des vanités flamberait tous ses espoirs de victoire. Elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pérorer encore une fois sur ses prétendues capacités intellectuelles et le brillant avenir qui s'offrirait à elle. Chemisier transparent et jupe ras la touffe ou pas, tous ne verraient que son ego sur dimensionné et en seraient dégoûtés comme lui. Bien fait pour elle, NA !

Mais la journée des surprises n'était pas terminée pour le pauvre professeur Snape. L'intelligence d'Hermione n'existait pas uniquement dans ses rêves. Elle savait pertinemment où elle se trouvait et pourquoi elle était là : un concours de beauté pour greluches et elle devait le gagner pour prouver à tous ces machos de mes deux qu'intelligence et beauté pouvait harmonieusement cohabiter. Malgré la question ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un entretien en vue d'obtenir l'entrée d'une université prestigieuse, elle ne se trompa aucunement. Elle avait reconnu THE question piège. Elle se demanda même si son détestable professeur n'avait pas transformé l'innocente question du directeur en ce chef d'œuvre de machiavélisme. Tellement différente des précédentes…

Mais elle ne se ferait pas avoir. Snape se la prendrait dans les gencives celle-là ! Elle inspira un grand coup, provocant un dangereux écartement des pans du chemisier. Quelques boutons menaçaient de céder sous la pression mammaire. La poitrine généreuse de la Gryffondor ne fut pas la seule à se gonfler. A cette vision ravissante, quelques multiplettes survivantes ni résistèrent pas et fondirent.

« Je souhaite poursuivre mes études, commença-t-elle d'un ton guilleret, pour pouvoir prendre votre place pardi ! A défaut, je deviendrais votre dévouée assistante. » Première partie du plan Pan-Dans-Les-Dents exécuté : l'humour toujours. Seul l'animal snapien n'est pas sensible à l'humour… Le reste du jury, si.

Le métier de professeur de potions venait brusquement d'enregistrer une forte attraction dans les esprits. Nombreux sont ceux qui souhaitèrent à cet instant, embrasser cette carrière…. Et l'assistante avec, … Et plus, si affinités.

« Et qui sait, poursuivit Hermione, les années et l'expérience venant, je pourrais envisager de briguer le poste de sous-directeur de cette école. J'aime tant que je ne souhaite pas la quitter, mais au contraire, la préserver du temps et des souffrances. » Deuxième partie du plan Pouf-Dans-Les-Boules achevée : après l'humour, allusions salaces et tendresse mêlées. Marmots et mères de famille rassurés, jeunots et pères de famille excités. Jury embobiné, victoire assurée.

Il n'y a pas à dire, elle avait fait fort. Très fort même. D'un seul souffle, d'un seul, elle avait balayé le piège avant de pousser son avantage auprès du jury et du public. Elle avait prouvé que le ramage valait le plumage et que Severus Snape pouvait se garder le claquos de Fanette ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir le teint rougeaud de Dumbledore à l'allusion du poste de sous-directeur… La faute d'accord (sous-directeur à la place de sous-directrice) était douteuse. Dans quel sens entendait-il cette position ? Etait-il même capable d'entendre quelque chose encore ? Son teint virait à la brique cuite et ses globes oculaires semblaient vouloir repousser ses lunettes. Ses poings serrés étaient crispés sur la table. Le malaise n'était pas loin et Remus s'approcha de lui très inquiet. Minerva, toujours efficace et prompte aux solutions économes, ses racines écossaises sans doute, saisit un saut placé non loin de ses pieds et balança le contenu liquide à la tête du directeur cramoisi.

Il refroidirait certainement le pauvre Albus. L'initiative était bonne, mais…. malheureusement pour Albus, le liquide n'était pas de l'eau, encore moins du whisky… C'était le seau qu'avait apporté Rusard au professeur Flitwick pour contenir ses débordements baveux… Pauvre, pauvre Albus.

Ce dernier, ayant retrouvé suffisamment ses esprits se tourna, raide comme un piquet, en direction de l'auteuse, et lui tint à peu près ce langage :

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Commence à y'en avoir marre de toutes vos conneries ! Je vous assure que vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

- HIHIHIHIHIHI, elle en prend pour son grade l'obsédée, ricana le professeur Flitwick qui ne devait pas avoir de miroir chez lui. Le dernier qui a énervé Albus s'appelait Grindelwalt. Vous voyez où ça l'a mené.

– En effet, on n'a même pas retrouvé son corps, renchérit le professeur MacGonagall, se vengeant des allusions perfides sur son âge mûr.

– On entend cependant encore ses cris les nuits de pleine lune dans le fin fond de la Forêt Interdite, poursuivit Remus.

– Certains estiment à juste titre que les sorts lancés par notre cher directeur continuent d'achever son âme. Elle se consume à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances, acheva le professeur Snape, ressemblant plus que jamais à un oiseau de mauvaise augure.

Tous les professeurs, menés par le directeur s'avançaient, menaçants, en direction de l'auteuse. Elle était en danger. Déjà, certains saisissaient leur baguette et la fureur que la pauvre Zaza lisait dans leur regard ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Vite ! Une idée, un cheval qu'elle s'enfuit… Elle avait beau reculer son fauteuil le plus loin possible, rien n'y faisait, ils avançaient inexorablement.

Elle tenta frénétiquement de taper sur son clavier des phrases qui lui permettraient d'échapper au sort cruel que lui réservait un Dumbledore fulminant de rage…

A la demande des mots frappés frénétiquement sur le clavier, l'arrivée brutale d'un gros orage noya le concours sous un déluge tel, que tout le monde courut s'abriter.

Mais d'un simple tirage de poil d'oreille Dumbledore annula les effets de cette phrase. Après les sorts lancés à haute voix avec usage de la baguette, après les sorts muets et ceux sans baguette, ce grand magicien avait inventé un nouveau type de sorts. Il ne les utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. C'étaient eux qui lui avaient permis de vaincre Grindelwalt. Il s'agissait des sorts par tirage pileux. Chaque poil avait son potentiel magique… Les moldus, comme l'auteuse et vous, prétendent que c'est de l'électricité statique… Quelle trollerie ! Chaque type de poils permettait d'obtenir des effets différents et tous pouvaient être utilisés. Pourquoi croyiez-vous que Dumbledore laissait pousser ainsi barbe et cheveux ?

L'auteuse tenta ensuite de narrer la sortie intempestive du calamar géant….

Rebuté de ne participer à aucun des évènements importants de cette école, il avait décidé de témoigner de son courroux. Ayant une petite envie depuis quelques décennies et sur les conseils avisés de Dame Zaza, il décida que ce serait le jour idéal pour goûter la chair humaine. Devant ses tentacules rampant sur le sol à la recherche d'une proie moins rapide que les autres, tous s'enfuirent… Tous ? Non pas car, à ce jeu, Dumbledore était le plus fort. D'un mouvement précis et sec, un de ses poils de nez prit le même chemin que celui de l'oreille. Aussitôt un énorme bouchon apparut et se planta dans le bec de l'animal aquatique. Le calamar géant devrait accepter de faire la planche pour se reposer au lieu de sonder le fond du lac comme à son habitude. Les strangulots pourrait danser en rond sans craindre d'être attrapés puis dévorés.

Les persos dont la fureur avait été attisée par les tentatives boiteuses de la Zaza en détresse n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas…

…. La situation devenait critique… L'auteuse allait y passer et les lecteurs ne liraient jamais la fin de cette fic.


	4. Chat pis tre 4

Disclaimer….. tout le monde sait que c'est JKR qui a inventé tout le joli petit monde de Poudlard ! Par contre les P.O.U.F.S….. ce n'est pas d'elle ni à elle ! NA !

Spoiler : on s'en fout encore et toujours !  
Rating : Bof, on va dire T car il n'y a pas de scène explicite… mais seulement du gros et gras délire…. Amis de la poésie, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous venez faire ici ! Retournez aux Fables ou allez lire En sortant de Poudlard !

Et je tiens à remercier Fanette31 pour avoir donné de son précieux temps pour intelligea-reader ce chap également.  
Je tiens également à remercier **Amducias** qui m'a laissée libre torture de son pseudo et de sa personne. Il faut dire que le délire, elle connaît.. Sa fic **Quand Sevy rencontre Mary** en est la preuve ! Allez-y faire un tour ; délire garanti !

Les RAR sont en ligne sur mon LJ ZazaoneRAR normalement dans les 24 à 48 heures qui suivent la rédaction de la review. Lien à mon profil. C'est pas beau le progrès ! Et qui plus est, vous êtes prévenu par reply de la parution de la RAR… Mieux que FFnet ! Et un p'tit zoubi à Joli Noix de Coco pour sa review.

Nous voici donc rendus au dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic. Il serait sage, dorénavant, d'éviter de me placer devant un poste de télé lors d'une émission de ce style ou de TV réalité.

Bonne lecture j'espère !  
…

…  
Oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&oooo&ooo&  
…  
…  
**Miss Poudlard **

**chapitre QUATRE  
**…  
…  
_Les persos dont la fureur avait été attisée par les tentatives boiteuses de la Zaza en détresse n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas… _

…. La situation devenait critique… L'auteuse allait y passer et les lecteurs ne liraient jamais la fin de cette fic.  
Déjà elle apercevait Dumbledore retrousser délicatement sa manche en approchant sa main de ses sourcils. Quel effet avait donc un poil de sourcil ombrageux ? Terrible sans aucun doute, pour sa victime, à l'image de la « presque charmante » Dolores Jane du même nom. La baguette de Flitwick commençait à vibrer tandis que le bout de celle de Snape devenait rouge.

Aux gloussements émis par quelques lectrices perverses et d'anciennes candidates, type gloussements de pintades, les sorciers marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Quel était ce nouveau troupeau de femelles en folie ? Severus se mit à clignoter en mode pâle/rubicon alternatif ; pâle quand il comprenait le double sens des mots du paragraphe précédent, rouge en visionnant l'image mentale. Puis à nouveau pâle en imaginant la réaction de l'autrice, et derechef rouge en pensant à la sienne…. Et la liste pourrait se poursuivre encore longtemps car l'imagination de l'auteuse est fertile….

Pendant ce temps, toutes les concurrentes s'étaient précipitées à la rescousse, hormis Ginny et Parvati. Elles en voulaient beaucoup à Zaza de les avoir évincées en les ridiculisant. Mais pour les autres, pas question de toucher un quart de poil de cheveux du crâne de Dame Zaza ! Elles y tenaient à leur fin ! Et pas à celle de l'auteuse, bien sûr. Chacune d'entre elles avait à cœur de remporter ce titre tant convoité de reine de beauté, Miss Poudlard. Laquelle vaincrait ? Seule Zaza le savait, il fallait la protéger. C'est pourquoi Hermione, n'écoutant que son courage, dégaina sa baguette la sortant… on ne sait pas trop d'où étant donné la taille ou la transparence de ses vêtements. Mais dans le monde magique, tout est possible. Tonks l'épaulait.

Elles se placèrent entre l'auteuse en danger et la horde des professeurs en furie. L'air crépitait de tension magique. Les poils de tout ordre se dressaient. La dissension avait atteint son point culminant. Ils étaient face à face, baguettes brandies. Ce fut le moment que choisit le soutien-gorge d'Amducias pour claquer. A la vue du lâcher de bimbos qui en découla, quelques baguettes glissèrent des mains et churent au sol. D'autres furent précipitamment braquée… tandis que la rougeur qui régnait sur les joues professorales n'indiquait plus maintenant la fureur mais la confusion.

Sauf pour Minerva MacGonagall qui voulait à toute fin en découdre. L'auteuse, à ses risques et périls, tient à vous rappeler que cette dernière n'est nullement professeur de couture mais de métamorphoses. Elle ne désirait aucunement raccommoder le sous-vêtement de la gracieuse Pouf. Heureusement, Maugrey souleva délicatement l'enseignante hystérique par le col de sa robe et les grandes enjambées de cette dernière ne brassaient plus que l'air. Elle ne touchait plus terre. Quand tous furent calmés, sans mot dire, sans aucune réflexion ou … excuse, le directeur fit demi-tour et réintégra sa place sur l'estrade.

Tous se regardaient interloqués… Le courroux de Dumbledore semblait s'être affaissé plus vite qu'un soufflé au citron à la sortie du four. Mais c'est encore les sourcils froncés qu'il apostropha les sorciers et sorcières sidérés par son revirement :

« Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour la Saint Godric ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai un prix à remettre, moi. Si vous ne vous pressez pas de revenir, je suis tout à fait certain que Mme Ombrage, Bibine, Trelawney, ainsi que Melle Fanette, Silmaril et Ayla seront toutes ravies de vous remplacer. »

A ces mots, ce fut une envolée de robes, jupons et autres chiffons. Pas question ! Il n'était absolument pas question qu'aucune d'entre elles ne cède sa place à… enfin, ne cède sa place. En quelques secondes elles regagnèrent leur position d'attaque, légèrement essoufflées, les joues rougies par la course, mais toutes prêtes à en découdre et à séduire à tour de bras ou d'autres parties du corps. Les professeurs arrivaient également, même la ronchonnante Minerva qui finissait pourtant de faire quelques points sur la bretelle cassée d'Amducias.

Le grand concours pour l'élection de Miss Poudlard, première de ce nom, pouvait reprendre.

Le professeur Chourave accompagnée de Pansy Parkinson, s'avança. Les spectateurs, qui avaient retrouvé leur place après leurs fuites devant l'orage puis le calamar géant, furent déçus par la tenue de la jeune Serpentarde. Cette dernière avait décidé que le noir était tout à la fois à la mode et d'un classicisme à toute épreuve ; il devrait donc séduire la plupart. Le noir amincissait ; c'était très bien pour ses petits bourrelets. Mais de là à se présenter dans une tenue digne de Morticia Adams… Grande famille sorcière, certes. Mais très macabre également. Et le public n'avait pas pour Pansy, les yeux de Gomez pour Morticia.

C'est pourquoi un sourd murmure de désapprobation s'éleva dans l'assistance, couvrant presque les paroles prononcées par le professeur de botanique. Elle préféra répéter :

« Quel est pour vous l'homme idéal ?

Le professeur Chourave tenait le morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit ces quelques mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une pousse de Mandragore dépotée depuis deux semaines et aussi fraîche que l'haleine d'un troll. Même les autres concurrentes pouffèrent à l'énoncé de cette question dont tous connaissaient la réponse.

Pansy pinça les lèvres, ce qui ne l'avantagea guère ; le côté Morticia en colère n'était guère prôné dans la plupart des concours de beauté. Elle savait pourquoi ils ricanaient tous sottement. Mais son papa lui avait toujours promis. Il lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que les Malfoy ne reviendraient pas sur l'engagement signé à leurs naissances. Mais elle ne devait surtout ne rien dire à Draco ; c'était une des clauses de résiliation. Les enfants n'étaient pas sensés être mis au courant de ce contrat prénuptial. Si son père avait craqué pour sa fifille chérie adorée à lui en lui racontant tout, personne ne devait apprendre ce moment d'égarement… et Pansy savait où était son intérêt. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle étonna grandement. Elle allait noyer le strangulot…

- Pour moi, l'homme idéal se doit d'être aimant et attentionné, il doit assurer une vie confortable, douillette, pour tout dire aisée, à sa charmante et douce qui pourra ainsi se consacrer à ses plus nobles taches : tenir sa maison et élever ses enfants….

– Pour ça, faudrait qu'elle trouve déjà un candidat à la procréation, chuchota Remus dans l'oreille de Minerva qui pouffa.

– Et qu'en est-il de Mr Draco Malfoy ? lui répondit-elle l'œil canaille. Elle lui court après depuis des années. Elle finira bien par le rattraper un jour.

– Et vous vous ferez une joie de lui faire un croc en jambe pour lui faciliter la tâche j'en suis certain, ironisa Lupin.

– Un digne professeur se doit de favoriser l'avenir de ses élèves par tous les moyens.

- … et être à l'écoute du pouvoir en place, poursuivait-elle tandis que le public avait l'impression qu'elle récitait les horaires du Poudlard Express, afin de tenir au mieux sa place dans la société….

– A quelle pouvoir croyez-vous qu'elle pense ? s'interrogea Le professeur MacGonagall à mi-voix.

– Pas au même que vous, je suis prêt à le parier. Savez-vous si son père a eu le culot de demander à Vous-Savez-Qui- s'il voulait être le témoin du mariage ou du moins, l'honorer de sa présence ? ajouta Lupin.

– Si ce n'est lui, ce sera Malfoy. Mais Melle Parkinson pourra être rassurée.

– A quel propos ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Il ne cherchera aucunement à exercer un quelconque droit de cuissage si elle se présente ainsi fagotée à son mariage, acheva Minerva pince sans rire tandis que Remus toussait pour masquer son hilarité.

– C'est ne pas bientôt fini vous deux ! ronchonna le directeur, avec vos ricanements, je n'entends même plus la réponse de Miss Parkinson.

– Etes-vous sûr que cela vous manquera, Albus ? lui demanda le professeur MacGonagall en penchant la tête sur son épaule en position CauseToujoursTuM'intéresses n°3. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un résumé général de ce qu'elle est en train de déblatérer depuis presque cinq minutes ? Je serai certainement plus rapide.

– Je n'en doute pas un instant, vous êtes toujours très prompte dans tout ce que vous entreprenez. Parfois, malheureusement, même dans des situations nécessitant… plus de langueur, de doigté dirons-nous, répondit le directeur d'un air canaille tandis que sa collègue piquait un fard, au grand amusement du sieur Lupin qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Mais chut ! reprit-il, elle va finir.

- ….et voilà comment devrait être pour moi l'homme idéal, acheva Parkinson. »

Un OUF général s'échappa. Elle avait enfin fini. Chacun, concurrentes, jury et spectateurs était persuadé de deux choses,. Tout d'abord, elle venait de perdre toute chance d'être élue, ne serait-ce que quarantième dauphine sur les neuf candidates. Ensuite, elle allait finir ses jours vieille fille et déjà une corbeille circulait dans les rangées occupées par la parenté et les amis pour soutenir financièrement ses parents qui devraient la garder prêt d'eux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. Quel calvaire !

Pendant la débâcle de Pansy regagnant sa place dans le rang, le professeur Flitwick s'était parfumé à nouveau d'un peu d'Ô de Centaure et repositionnait pour la quarante-septième fois son chapeau des grands jours sur son crâne. Ce couvre-gnome lui permettait de paraître plus grand de cinq centimètres et trois millimètres et demi. Depuis qu'il avait lu le nom de la concurrente qu'il devait escorté et questionner, il ne se tenait plus de joie : Miss Amducias, la Poufs, la si bien surnommée Milla Jojobitch de Poudlard. Tous les centimètres, voire millimètres étaient bons à prendre pour se hisser à sa hauteur. Le chapeau avait été mis à contribution, tout comme les talonettes.

Fidèle à sa réputation, la jeune femme était moulée dans… Mais sa tenue pouvait-elle être nommée « robe » ? Ce qui la recouvrait si peu était zébré jaune et noir, agrémenté d'un collant résille et de hauts talons aiguilles. Elle ressemblait à un zèbre qui se serait pris les pattes dans un filet et qui tenterait d'avancer malgré tout d'une démarche hasardeuse et chaloupée. Si le comique de l'accoutrement n'échappait pas à certaines personnes féminines de l'assemblée, aucun des mâles présents ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Leur regard faisait la navette entre le collant et le décolleté très, trop prononcé. Ils donnaient l'impression de vérifier que rien ne s'échappait ni en haut, ni en bas. Ne perdait-elle rien en cours de route ? En tout cas elle ne perdait rien pour attendre…

Seul Flitwick fut déçu par les chaussures de l'ex élève. Elles lui faisaient perdre tout le bénéfice de son chapeau. Malgré tout, c'est le feu aux joues qu'il prit la main d'Amducias pour la conduire sur le devant de la scène. Il ne pouvait pas admirer le décolleté pigeonnant car son regard se situait plutôt au niveau du nombril. Malheureusement pour lui, cette partie était parfaitement couverte. La grand-mère de Neville ayant quitté ses lunettes quelques instants pour les nettoyer, crut qu'une jeune professeur était accompagnée d'un élève tendant désespérément le doigt en l'air pour demander à aller au petit coin, le sautillement en prime. Le professeur d'enchantements. Il devait tendre le bras en l'air pour tenir la main de la POUFS sans tirer (la main ! Voyons…). Il avait du mal à suivre ses longues foulées. Il ne se pressa cependant pas pour rester à son niveau afin de pouvoir admirer sa carrosserie arrière. Il n'avait nul besoin de baisser les yeux.

Arrivée au bout du podium, la Poufs se mit en position, jambes légèrement écartées, main sur la taille déhanchée, cambrant le haut du corps afin de faire ressortir poitrine et croupe. Elle rejeta sa souple et longue crinière d'un mouvement de tête, telle une pouliche se pavanant à l'entrée d'un haras. Tout les hommes des premiers rangs ressentirent les effets d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ personnel sans que le moindre sort n'ait été lancé. Seul un one man (ou main) chaud pourrait résoudre leur problème car la Milla Jojobitch de Poud' était déjà accaparée par THE question susurrée par son plus grand admirateur. Enfin, grand, au sens figuré vous vous en doutez…

- Chut Mémézaza ! Tu peux pas un peu la fermer avec tes réflexions débiles, s'emporta la concurrente. Ils sont tous en train de me mâter et toi tu vas détourner leur attention encore sur toi et ta langue de vipère.

– Vous êtes plus bornée qu'une Ombrage tentant de trouver un cavalier au bal, déguisée en tétard ! Et vous semblez en avoir l'intelligence limitée, renchérit le professeur Snape venant au secours de la blondasse se permettant d'interrompre le bon déroulement de l'histoire...Elle préfèrait peut-être que tout se passa mal pour elle…

- Oh, c'est pas la peine de me menacer la vieille ! Si tu crois que tu me fais peur... Le sous-tif ne tient que par un fil. Je tire un peu sur la bretelle et tu pourras déblatérer tout ce que tu voudras, ils n'en auront plus rien à foutre, précisa-t-elle.

– Je peux poser ma question ? pépia le petit professeur. Snape avait failli le piétiner dans son empressement d'en découdre avec l'auteuse à défaut de pouvoir s'attaquer à la bretelle incriminée.

– Je vous en prie, Professeur, je suis tout trui… toute ouïe.

– Alors, charmante Miss Amducias, dites nous quel serait pour vous… Il prit plaisir à marquer un temps d'arrêt. Le suspens était à son comble. Toutes les oreilles se tendaient vers lui, mais seulement les oreilles car le reste était pour Amducias. Malgré son excellente réputation, il n'avait jamais eu une telle qualité d'écoute durant ses cours. La jeune femme dut lui tapoter l'épaule pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

–Je disais donc quel serait pour vous, … le fantasme suprême ?

A ces mots, le professeur de potions, le feu au moins aux joues battit en retraite dans une ample envolée de robe et retourna parmi les autres professeurs. La plupart étaient dans le même état que lui.

Amducias, elle, ne se démonta pas pour si peu. Elle était depuis près d'un an déjà, parfaitement au clair avec ce sujet, ayant rencontré l'objet de son fantasme suprême dans cette école. Sans pouvoir l'assouvir jusqu'à ce jour malheureusement…. Et la jeune femme qui n'avait froid nulle part, ne prit que le temps de s'éclaircir la gorge avant d'attaquer devant l'ensemble des spectateurs et jurés ce qui resterait comme l'un des plus grands scandales de Poudlard….

– Si Merlin me prête assez longue vie, je souhaiterais par-dessus tout revenir à Poudlard. Je m'introduirais discrètement…

- Mais je vous questionne sur votre vie sexuelle, tint à préciser Filius, pas sur votre scolarité !

- Mais les deux sont étroitement mêlées. Je reviendrais au sein de cette école pour y surprendre l'un de mes professeurs dans la profondeur de son antre…

A ces mots, tous les professeurs tournèrent encore davantage la tête dans sa direction en tendant le cou entre autres. Sauf Remus. Tout d'abord, il craignait la jalousie de Tonks, ensuite car ses appartements étaient situés à l'étage.

- … pour l'y surprendre. Là, je prétendrais que Vous-Savez-Qui est très, très, fâché contre lui. Il trouve qu'il est un très vilain garçon et mérite une punition.

Certains visages passèrent du rose plus ou moins soutenu au vert plus ou moins vomitif, surtout du côté severusien.

– Je prétendrais que l'Affreux-Qu'il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Nommer m'aurait mandaté pour le punir. Je l'attacherais soigneusement avec ceci, et cela.

Comme par magie, mais ne sommes nous pas dans le monde magique de Harry Potter, Amducias sortit une paire de menottes en fourrure rose qui ne la quittait jamais, ainsi qu'un rouleau de lien de bondage coordonné à sa tenue. Pour parfaire l'ensemble, elle présenta également divers objets de couleurs, de textures et de longueurs différentes.

– Et m'amuserais avec ces toys innocents sur sa personne dévêtue. Lorsqu'il sera temps, ou plutôt, juste avant, je le détacherais afin qu'il me rejoigne sur le lit, ou le canapé, ou le tapis, ou encore le bureau à sa convenance.

Rusard dut rapporter en catastrophe le seau au professeur Flitwick. L'état de ses messieurs était indescriptible. Dumbledore battit son propre record de consommation de pseudo sucettes au citron par minute. C'était pour s'occuper les mains et la langue. Remus tentait d'hypnotiser ses chaussures ; c'est tout au moins l'impression qu'il donnait. Seule Minerva ricanait parfaitement à l'aise. Ces hommes, si prévisibles !

- A ce moment là…. Je le laisserais ME PRENDRE COMME UNE BETE !. !. !. ! commença à dérailler Amducias qui se laissait, elle aussi, prendre au jeu…. SAUVAGEMENT EN LEVREEETTTTEEE ! . !. !

Sa déclaration s'acheva sur un cri hystérique, rompant le charme de sa déclaration. Les jurés contemplèrent longuement cette jeune femme décoiffée, débraillée, la bave aux lèvres, aux yeux roulant dans leur orbite pire que le professeur Trelawney lors d'une de ses rares prédictions et s'apprêtant à sauter sur le professeur Snape. Elle s'y efforçait d'ailleurs, cherchant à l'agripper. Ils se demandèrent comment elle avait pu avoir le moindre charme à leurs yeux. Maugrey traîna la concurrente vers les coulisses pendant que le grand maître des potions se dissimulait prudemment derrière son directeur à sucette. Quelle honte ! Quelle déshonneur pour l'école ! Une élève perverse exprimant dans un langage beaucoup trop cru pour les chastes oreilles d'une partie du public, ses fantasmes malsains sur un innocent professeur bien connu pour son abstinence…. Hélas. Dumbledore saurait mettre en avant son appartenance à l'école de Beaux Bâtons et son renvoi pour atténuer l'affaire auprès des médias. Rita Skeeter s'en léchait déjà la plume à papote toute frétillante sur le bloc-notes.

Le temps que les esprits se calment, Remus était auprès de la mystérieuse blonde vêtue de vert pour la mener à son tour. Sous l'émotion, Harry saisit le bras de Ron assis à ses côtés et le serra fortement. Le rouquin surpris dévisagea son ami dont le regard étincelant montrait tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette concurrente. Mais comme il était vêtu, il ne put en voir davantage.

– Mais Harry, elle est de Serpentard !

- M'en fous, répliqua le survivant sans quitter sa dulcinée des yeux. Quelle élégance ! déclara-t-il. Quelle distinction ! Rien à voir avec la Poufs précédente.

Le visage toujours masqué par l'ombre de la capuche de sa robe, la jeune femme attendait immobile, sereine, que le professeur Lupin daigne la questionner à son tour. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

– Avez-vous déjà envisagé d'être un homme ?

- _Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a bien pu fumer, boire ou ingurgiter pour rédiger ces débilités de questions crétines ! Envisager d'être un homme ! Il en a des bonnes le lycanthrope… _pensa la personne à qui s'adressait cette question.

Justement, le lycanthrope mentionné, Remus, observait la mystérieuse concurrente avec circonspection. Son absence de réactions à l'énoncé de la question, il aurait dû afficher pour le moins la surprise. Voire le rire comme une partie du public. Mais là, rien, néant, denada. Pourquoi ? N'avait-elle pas compris ? Certes, ces concours sont tous plus ou moins débiles mais si la donzelle était arrivée jusqu'en septième année à Poudlard, c'est qu'elle n'était pas complètement dépourvue de matière grise. Quoique… il y avait bien eu Miss Parkinson… Mais les appuis ministériels de son père pouvaient expliquer bien des choses. Non, décidément non. Cette concurrente avait quelque chose de différent des autres. Son allure svelte, longiligne, presque dénuée de formes proéminentes la plaçait à part. Mais ce n'était pas que cela….

Les sens plus aiguisés de Lupin l'alertaient. La prochaine pleine lune n'était que dans quelques jours et influait sur ses capacités sensorielles. Même s'il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage dans l'ombre, car elle prenait grand soin à le dissimuler le plus possible, son parfum était différent… comme plus musqué, plus acre… Il avait hâte d'entendre sa voix… et il n'était pas le seul. Sa réponse se faisait attendre et tous s'impatientait.

« Non. »

La réponse la plus courte de ce concours venait d'être prononcée. Claire, nette et précise. Mais au delà du mot de trois lettres…. Quelqu'un fait-il mieux ? Non ? Personne… Donc, au delà du mot, c'est la voix qui le portait qui avait le plus étonné Remus : comme enrouée, transformée. Il tenait absolument à l'entendre davantage.

– Voilà qui est court, dit-il en commençant par une des plus grandes banalités de ce concours ; décidément, ce « couple » allait battre tous les records, après concision et platitude, qu'allaient-ils nous servir d'autre ? Mais entendant le grincement sinistre du lycanthrope, l'auteuse prudente lui céda la parole.  
Pourriez-vous maintenant nous expliquer comment vous envisageriez ce changement, quelles seraient vos préoccupations, vos désirs ?

- _Foutu Concours de crotte d'hippogriffe. Il va falloir que je parle. Mais pourquoi ai-je écouter Crabbe et Milicent ? Comment ai-je pu songer ne serait-ce que durant une fraction de seconde, qu'ils aient pu avoir une quelconque idée ! Ils sont incapables de penser, dépourvus de cerveaux ou lobotomisés à la naissance ! Inscris-toi ! Inscris-toi qu'ils disaient. Avec toi Serpentard va pouvoir gagner et en plus, tu vas ridiculiser ce vieux schnock qui soutient tout le temps son Saint Potty… J'aurais mieux fait de devenir sourd. Le pompon c'est quand cette fichue Sang de Bourbe m'a hurlée qu'il n'y avait personne à Serpentard qui puisse l'égaler ou encore moins la supplanter, que ce soit en intelligence ou en beauté. J'avoue, j'ai vu rouge…  
Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas lu jusqu'au bout le parchemin d'inscription avant de signer ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas lu le descriptif des épreuves ? Et il faut que je tombe sur un des profs les moins faciles à duper… Mais que vais-je pouvoir lui répondre ? …. Que si j'étais un homme, je pourrais me servir de mon drap comme toile de tente tous les matins au réveil, que je pourrais évacuer mon stress grâce aux travaux manuels ? (Nda : tel père, tel fils ; cf V cher. F chap 15)  
Bon, faut que je lui réponde… Allez lance toi Malfoy, Sang Pur ne saurait mentir !  
_Hum…hum, si j'étais un homme, je crois que je ferais attention à….

Mais il n'eut pas à poursuivre davantage. Pour la plupart, la voix éraillée s'élevant de cette bouche fine était tout simplement décevante ; le ramage n'égalait pas le plumage. Pour Lupin, l'affaire était déjà plus claire et un néon rouge clignotant venait de s'allumer en gros au-dessus de cette bizarre concurrente. Il annonçait : Warning couillonage de première présent. Il ne savait pas encore en quoi il consistait mais songeait déjà à la méthode lui permettant de le découvrir quand il n'eut pas besoin de chercher d'avantage. Se dressant de toute sa hauteur, hum, enfin, se dressant aussi haut que sa taille réduite le lui permettait, le survivant venait de se lever au milieu du public et de s'écrier haut et fort :

« Malfoy ! »

Six lettres. Ce n'était pas mieux. Il ne remportait donc pas la palme de la concision mais celle de la stupeur engendrée. Harry avait cru se trouver mal en reconnaissant la voix que « la concurrente » tentait maladroitement de travestir. Combien de fois l'avait-il employé pour lui susurrer des menaces pendant un cours ou au détour d'un couloir ? Il en avait perdu le décompte. Cependant trop de fois pour ne pas en reconnaître son possesseur quelque fut son déguisement. Il se mit à pâlir et commença à se sentir mal en repensant à toutes les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées depuis son apparition, tous les fantasmes qu'il venait d'imaginer et qui l'avaient placé dans une situation gênante vis à vis de Ron et de son pantalon. Foutremerlin ! Il avait fantasmé sur Malfoy ! Draco l'avait séduit habillé en femme ! Et voilà qu'il se mettait à l'appeler par son prénom en le regardant encore la bouche ouverte. Sans compter que les soucis de son pantalon ne s'amélioraient aucunement… Harry Potter, dépassant sa stupeur et son incrédulité, se mit à envisager la vie sous un angle nouveau….

Quant à Lupin, il ne fit ni une ni deux et rabattit la capuche qui dissimulait les traits de Monsieur Malfoy junior. Son léger maquillage lui allait à ravir en adoucissant la dureté de son expression lorsqu'il articula un seul mot comme un cri de reproche et de haine :

« Potter ! »

Six lettre aussi. Pas mieux. Egalité, un point partout, la balle au centre.

C'est ainsi que fut éliminée l'une des deux mystérieuses candidates à ce concours. Mais justement, l'avant dernière concurrente était l'autre, la dominatrice sexy appartenant à la catégorie anciennes élèves de Poudlard. Ancienne mais en rien décrépie, comme l'avait prouvé la deuxième épreuve du concours. Et pour elle, nul doute à avoir. C'était bien une femme. Le « maillot de bain » pour lequel l'utilisation en piscine était plus que douteuse, tout comme sa nouvelle tenue ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était tenue légèrement en retrait, derrière les autres concurrentes. La majorité du public ne l'avait qu'entre aperçue lors de son arrivée, et comme toutes étaient également attirantes et séduisantes, elle avait pu préserver son apparence des regards.

Dumbledore songeait que le deuxième scandale de la journée, Draco Malfoy trichant pour participer à un concours de beauté féminin, avait malheureusement toutes les chances d'être étouffé dans l'œuf. Il était certain que Monsieur Malfoy senior userait de toute son influence, ministérielle comme financière, pour intimider et soudoyer.  
Il sourit en pensant que son journal préféré, Gaydickwitch, aurait la primeur de l'événement, photo à l'appui… une lettre anonyme contenant article et photographies le leur permettrait. Il suffisait qu'il trouve un hibou suffisamment discret pour remplir cette mission. pas question d'y mêler son nom ou celui de l'école. Mais il donnerait bien quelques gallions des bénéfices à venir pour voir la tête de Malfoy père à la lecture du magazine. Il prit en note mentale de penser à lui poster un numéro lors de la parution de l'article.

Pendant les pensées « éducatives » du directeur, le brouhaha du public s'était quelque peu calmé permettant à la nouvelle candidate de s'avancer, conduite par Alastor Maugrey lui-même. Il cachait son œil de verre derrière un bandeau de cuir pour n'effrayer ni les concurrentes farouches, ni les marmots présents parmi les spectateurs. Farouche n'était décidément pas le qualificatif que l'on pouvait attribuer à cette mystérieuse femme. Perchée sur les hauts talons de ses bottes qui grandissaient encore ses jambes minces mais musclées, elle avançait, se déhanchant au rythme de ses pas. Chaque foulée en avant lui permettait de faire saillir les muscles de ses cuisses. Chacun pouvait les apercevoir par les larges déchirures du très moulant fuseau de cuir ou latex. Maugrey aurait bien tâté la marchandise pour la nature exacte du revêtement. Pour le haut, il était encore plus inexistant que le bas. Le soutien-gorge pigeonnant en …Vinyle, latex ou cuir…. Le choix s'élargissait, comme les yeux de ses messieurs… Le soutien-gorge disais-je donc, n'était que le prétexte à des bandes de la même matière se croisant sur son ventre plat et musclé, catégorie tablettes de chocolat. Bien que Noël fut passer et avec lui l'écœurement des grosses bouffes et des indigestions, nombreux furent ceux qui se seraient bien resservis un petit RAB de léchage de tablettes en tout genre…

Seul son visage était encore une fois dissimulé, moulé dans son masque. Un petite fente délicate pour le nez, des lèvres rouges pulpeuses et deux grands yeux en amandes à l'éclat gris acier, aux paupières lourdes, une lourde masse de cheveux d'un brun tellement sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, s'échappant du haut du masque en queue de cheval, finissaient de dépeindre la concurrente.

Malgré sa plastique irréprochable, sa démarche qui se voulait sensuelle, sa tenue provocante, quelque chose en elle attirait et glaçait tout à la fois. Quelques uns espéraient que l'écoute de sa voix permettrait de la reconnaître, tout comme Draco précédemment. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Maugrey Fol Œil, non pour son apparence sexy. Ils attendaient THE new question. Soulevant le bandeau de cuir pour mieux déchiffrer les mots gribouillés par le directeur en manque saccharoïde sur le minuscule parchemin, l'ex Auror ravagé prit le temps de se tourner vers l'auteuse pour lui poser cette simple question :

« Aimez-vous les fouines ? »

Le cerveau en ébullition de Dame Zaza n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre les rires sardoniques de Minerva imitant l'animal en question, les crachottis bavouillants de Snape, la toux opportune de Remus qui avait manifestement besoin d'aller se faire soigner, les gloussements de Dumbledore qui avait enfin lâché son succédané citronné ou le rire crétin de Flitwick pour comprendre la menace aussi grossière qu'un poème de troll pour la Saint Valentin. Bizarrement les moqueries cessèrent instantanément. Les mines patibulaires n'auguraient rien de bons et l'auteuse songea à nouveau à prendre ses quartiers d'hiver en quatrième vitesse….

– Ah non ! Vous allez pas nous refaire le coup ! s'interposa Tonks.

– Le comique de répétition, laissez ça aux auteurs, aux vrais ! renchérit Hermione.

– Déjà qu'on s'est gelée en maillot de bain avant d'être trempées sous l'orage et poursuivies par le calamar géant, ça SUFFIT, s'énerva Angelina, à juste titre, il faut bien l'avouer.

– Un peu de sérénité pour finir cette fic ferait le plus grand bien, tenta Almygda Vector pour calmer le jeu.

– Vous vous bercez d'illusions, railla Snape, si vous croyez qu'elle renouvellera son style avant la fin. Elle semble totalement incompétente dans une écriture moins inepte. Ce n'est qu'un écrivaillons de bas étage. Son style n'a d'égal que la fange d'où elle extrait ses propos.

Les hochements dédaigneux des autres personnages martyrisés indignèrent grandement l'auteuse opiniâtre. Toute raison regagnée, l'auguste traqueur de mages noirs apostropha la déesse de luxure qui le toisait. Sereinement, elle ouït la demande du céant seigneur et maître de ce domaine scolastique, afin d'esquiver la géhenne présente en cette heure….

– Mais c'est elle qui nous gé haine ! . !. !. ! s'indigna Rusard dont l'audition avait été inusitée jusqu'à cet instant. On comprend rien à ce qu'elle raconte. C'est quoi qu'elle dit ? Quoi qu'je dois faire encore ?

- Ne vous inquiétez aucunement mon cher Argus, le rassura le doyen tenancier de l'antre suscité, elle pique une crise de grandiloquence. Titillée par ce cher Severus, elle n'a pas résisté, elle débagoule ses insanités, humecte ses écrits de pédantismes, dégouline de frivolités…

- Albus ! l'arrêta sèchement Minerva, court, concis et rapide… comme au lit !

- D'autant que, si vous vous y mettez aussi, intervint Flitwick… et pas au lit je tiens à le préciser, on y est encore demain. Car du lit, vous en sortez plus rapidement j'imagine… Et puis, titillée, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu, la Zaza, faut s'efforcer de la comprendre, se moqua celui qui devait piocher dans ses souvenirs personnels pour se gausser de tel sorte.

– Severus, reprit Minerva en se tournant vers son collègue, souhaitez-vous en finir rapidement ?

- Le suicide ? Jamais de la vie. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. C'est elle qui me désespère et m'exaspère expliqua-t-il en désignant la Zaza de son appendice manuel (car pour l'autre, elle devrait se morfondre bien au delà des calendes grecques pour qu'il la lui montrât).

– Votre esprit brillant aurait-il pris congé ? Je ne vous proposais que d'en finir avec cette situation ridicule et cette fic navrante le plus rapidement possible, pas avec la vie !

– Pour la première fois, je dois vous concéder tout l'intérêt que je porte à l'une de vos idées. Apprenez-moi le moyen de nous débarrasser de ÇA, fit-il en continuant de montrer du doigt, ce qui est fort malpoli au demeurant.

– Il vous faudra faire quelque effort cependant.

– Nul sacrifice n'est exagéré devant la hauteur du bénéfice, s'extasia Snape songeant déjà à la douceur de bouter l'autrice hors de cette fic.

– Mais y zont pas bientôt finis ! pleurnicha Rusard dans la robe de Dumbledore. Je comprends toujours rien à ce qui disent.

– Prenez patiente, le rassura le directeur, il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps…

- Dès que Severus se sera excusé auprès d'elle, et étant donné l'heure maintenant tardive, je suis persuadée qu'elle aura à cœur d'achever prestement sa narration….

– Mais kes kel dit ? . ?. ?. ? dérailla le professeur de potions. Vous rêvez ! Que dis-je, vous délirez ! Faut arrêter le whisky à votre âge, ça atteint les neurones !

- … ou à défaut, poursuivit Minerva, Severus peut également la titiller mais cette fois-ci, d'une toute autre façon !

jifuce$#kme'h bx GLOUPS ! jf£cuµ$$¤iu(é(à$& JE VEEEUUXXX ! eut le temps de frapper l'auteuse baveuse avant de se sentir mal ou beaucoup trop bien…… Douces pensées ! Divine anticipation ! Bave… bave… bave….

Gloups ! fit le verdâtre maître des potions envisageant, à son tour, le tableau. Il ne semblait pas du tout partager le même point de vue. Et devant le double danger, il choisit le moindre :

« Jevouspriedem'excuser. »

Toute tentative de lui demander de répéter en articulant davantage aurait été superflue. Les éclairs de son regard l'indiquaient trop clairement pour passer outre. Ce fut donc en des tournures moins alambiquées…hum, Zaza veut dire dans un langage un peu plus clair que la fic se poursuivit. Les lecteurs poussèrent un grand ouf de soulagement ! Non seulement ils en avaient plus qu'assez de feuilleter leur dictionnaire aux pages écornées, mais en plus, ils craignaient qu'elle ne leur refasse le coup du « Je-m'arrête-en-plein-milieu-et-la-suite-dans-trois-mois ».

– C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la concurrente mystère. Puis-je avoir ma question ?

- Certainement, articula Fol Œil quand il réussit à sortir de la stupeur où l'avaient plongé les derniers évènements et, par-dessus tout, les premières excuses du professeur Snape de mémoire d'homme. Donc voici ma p'tite dame ; elle est très simple : Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

L'éclat de rire qui échappa à la jeune femme étonna. Assurément, la question était surprenante, mais guère plus que d'autres, et de là à en rire… Surtout dans sa position. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, ni au reste comme ne put s'empêcher le professeur Flitwick. La candidate tout de noir moulée ne laissa pas une autre controverse s'installer :

- Si vous entendez ce que je fais sur cette estrade, aujourd'hui, je vous répondrais simplement que je cherche, comme toutes les autres concurrentes à remporter la victoire, à devenir la Miss Poudlard de cette année. Par contre, Si le sens est plus général, si vous souhaitez savoir pourquoi je suis là, sur Terre, la réponse est plus vaste.

– Mais je vous en prie, dites nous, nous avons tout notre temps, répondit Maugrey malgré les grands gestes de dénégations de Dumbledore désignant son sablier portatif au poignet.

– Mais je tâcherais d'être concise. Je suis là, pour tenter d'épouser l'homme que j'aime depuis des années et dont je fus séparée longtemps. Je sais, cette réponse est un peu clichée mais c'est pourtant l'exacte vérité. Mais que j'y parvienne ou non, je poursuivrais l'aide dévouée que je lui apporte depuis toujours dans sa quête.

– Et que cherche ce « brave homme », demanda Maugrey, faignant de ne pas remarquer qu'elle avait tiqué aux mots _brave homme_.

– Oh, c'est une longue histoire encore une fois. Disons simplement qu'il cherche à améliorer la conjoncture actuelle. Il estime que certaines dispositions politiques doivent être prises. Le gouvernement actuel semble avoir besoin d'un coup de main. C'est une très vaste entreprise.

– Un PDG en somme.

– Plutôt un général d'infanterie si vous tenez absolument à trouver un parallèle moldu. Je suis donc là pour seconder l'homme que j'aime.

– Voilà qui est admirable, tout à fait admirable. Mais le ton railleur qu'empruntait Maugrey était pour le moins surprenant.

Pendant cet échange, tous avaient tendu l'oreille dans l'espoir de reconnaître la voix de la concurrente masquée, mais en vain. Le mystère semblait perdurer. Pas pour tous cependant ! A ma stupeur générale, l'ex Auror dirigea sa baguette en une seconde vers la jeune femme en s'écriant : « _Petrificus Totalus !_ ». Elle tomba à la renverse, raide comme la justice avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour la retenir. Maugrey s'agenouilla à ses côtés en ricanant tandis que jurés et candidates s'approchaient en hâte. Ils connaissaient la paranoïa plus ou moins latente de Fol Œil, mais jamais, jusqu'à présent, il ne s'en était pris à une femme désarmée et manifestement innocente.

Mais lorsqu'Alastor eut fini de retirer le masque dissimulant ses traits, chacun put réviser son jugement. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Que venait-elle donc faire dans cette galère à deux mornilles, prix de l'inscription, et qui ne rapportait que dalle ? Elle était dans l'incapacité de répondre aux questions dont la pressait Dumbledore, rendue muette par le sort jeté. Ses yeux ne semblaient pas indiquer que les propos qu'elle aurait tenus auraient été d'une nature aimable. Et c'est un Alastor Maugrey se pavanant comme un paon en faisant léviter sa capture qui partit vers les coulisses. Un mystère était levé, en dévoilant un nouveau… mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Maugréant, s'étonnant, fulminant, rigolant, selon les points de vue et les personnes, chacun reprit sa place. La fin du concours approchait.

La présentation de la dernière concurrente commença.

Nul autre que l'auguste Dumbledore ne pouvait accompagner la dernière concurrente. Auguste, dans le sens altier du terme, tint à préciser l'auteuse. Elle craignait que des lectrices en perte neuronales ne confondent avec un clown de cirque, et comme le très sage directeur de cette école hautement réputée se trifouillait les poils du nez, elle craignait pour ses vieux jours à elle aussi.

- Dame Zaza, la lèche ne vous convient pas davantage que l'ironie, la stoppa Albus guidant la ravissante Tonks.

– Vous prétendez avoir testé ses talents de fellatrice ? s'étonna Minerva, se moquant manifestement d'eux. Je la crois plus performante dans ce domaine qu'en littérature.

L'auteuse rubiconde quitta le clavier des yeux pour se tourner vers ses persos, s'étonnant qu'ils en sachent autant. Elle n'avait pourtant exercé ses talents sur aucun d'entre eux… hélas…. Mais seuls les ricanements soulignèrent cette idée, surtout ceux d'un professeur idéalisé…. Encore hélas. Profitant de sa bouderie, Dumbledore put reprendre la suite des événements. Il se tenait face à une Nymphadora Tonks éblouissante dans sa fausse robe de bergère, aux longs pans aériens presque transparents et au corsage sagement lacé sur sa poitrine rebondie. Il ne manquait plus que les petits agneaux l'accompagnant pour faire sortir le loup du bois… Quoique… La présence de ces derniers ne seraient pas nécessaires. C'est ce que semblait prétendre le regard du professeur Lupin.

– Ma chère enfant, reprit un directeur dont le regard pétillant le faisait de plus en plus ressembler à un patriarche pervers, j'ai le plaisir et l'avantage de vous poser votre question.

– Alors faites-le ! Et plus vite que ça ! râla le Professeur Snape.

– Entre vous et l'auteuse, on n'est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge ! renchérit Minerva, bras croisés et lèvres pincées.

– S'il vous plaît, Albus ? tenta Tonks, si vous poursuiviez ?

- Mouaif, ce différent diffamatoire sera réglé plus tard. Mais ma chère, vous avez raison, et sans plus attendre, voici enfin le moment que vous attendiez avec ferveur. Et sans y croire vraiment, j'imagine. Auriez-vous songé parvenir aussi loin…

- AALLLLBBBUUUSSS ! s'écrièrent en chœur plus de cent cinquante personnes, la QQQUUUEESSSTTTTIOOONNN !

On aurait cru entendre le chœur des inquisiteurs espagnols au grand complet. Suspendu à ses lèvres, à sa barbe, à ce que vous voulez, tous attendaient…

« Ma chère Nymphadora, reprit encore Albus, savourant par avance chacun des mots de la question qu'il allait enfin prononcer, quelle position du Kama Sutra préférez-vous et surtout, pourquoi ? »

Non d'un p'tit Salazard en barboteuse, ça c'était de la question ! Discrètement, Dumbledore serra la main de l'auteuse pour la remercier de lui avoir réservé ce sujet si métaphysiquement intéressant…enfin… surtout physiquement. Une trêve s'était enfin établie.

Tous attendaient avec une impatiente plus ou moins prononcée la réponse de Tonks. En entendant son prénom, la délicate courbe de ses sourcils s'était élevée, mais pour peu de temps. Elle était paralysée, stupéfixée aurait-on pu croire en la regardant. Elle connaissait pourtant la réponse, ou plutôt les réponses possibles à cette palpitante interrogation. Mais elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de gérer ses émotions, ainsi que les images mentales s'imposant à elle.

_Surtout, ne pas rougir…Trop tard…  
Ne pas regarder Remus…. Par Morgane ! Trop tard également !  
Réussir à décrocher mes yeux des siens…. Et surtout, sans baver ni ricaner sottement !  
Bon Sang, du cran ma grande…. C'est le moment où jamais de prouver que tu as du cran, la tête sur les épaules et le cœur sur la main ! … pas du poil…. Et pas deux mains gauches non plus…  
Fini Tonks Lagaffe ; oublie les dessins parodiques de tes presque charmants collègues : Quand l'auror s'emmêle… Il ne manquerait plus que l'auteuse les découvre…. Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait bien germer comme idée fumante dans son cerveau m…. Ne pas en parler en mal ; après tout, c'est grâce à son aide que je me trouve ici, aussi loin.  
Objectif un : gagner ce fichu concours, et pour cela, trouve rapidement une réponse séduisante et intelligente. Ainsi, tu atteindras l'objectif deux : gagner Lupin. _

Aspirant un grand coup, elle se lança :

- Cher Albus, commença-t-elle tout timidement, en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux roses, mais d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, m'autorisez-vous à évoquer « Le Phénix dans la joie » comme posture favorite ? Ne vous choquerai-je pas trop ?

- Pas du tr…. Pas du tout ma chère enfant (1), j'en serai raidi…. Ravi ! balbutia un Père Noël en puissance (barbe blanche et nez rouge) qui n'en espérait pas autant. Et pourquoi celle-ci de préférence ? Racontez-nous, bava-t-il presque sous son nez, ou plus exactement, dans son décolleté.

– Cette…. Position me permet de garder mes yeux dans les siens pendant…

- … ça doit faire mal s'il garde ses lunettes, chuchota Minerva.

– Glumrp ! fut le seul commentaire dont fut capable Remus.

-… pendant que …. Enfin… à ce moment là. Ainsi je puis voir la montée de son plaisir dans son regard…

- … vraiment, a-t-elle besoin de regarder ses yeux pour s'en rendre compte ? Une autre partie de son corps doit en témoigner sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'y porter le regard…

- ncw w ! ùxwùtz ! acquiesça Lupin sans trop savoir.

– Voyons, ne vous mettez pas tous dans cet état ! se moqua Minerva à la cantonade. Remus, ne jouez pas à l'étonné. J'ai découvert ce type de lecture dans votre dortoir lorsque vous étiez encore pensionnaire en cette école. Quand à vous Severus, si vos robes vous rendent plus discret, vous ne valez guère mieux qu'Albus, je suis prête à le parier !

- Je crois qu'ils seront capables de vous entendre à nouveau lorsque leurs oreilles cesseront de siffler ainsi pour laisser échapper la vapeur, crut bon de l'avertir Vector.

– Certainement ma chère, confirma le professeur Chourave. Vous pouvez être fière de votre ancienne élève, Minerva. Elle sait mener sa barque et mobiliser ses atouts. L'Ordre a une recrue de charme en sa personne, poursuivit-elle sur un ton plus feutré. Le vote va être serré…

- Autant que le nœud de cravate de certains, s'esclaffa à nouveau Almygda.

– Ou que leur braguette, acheva Minerva dans un éclat de rire reprit par ses collègues féminines. Tonks avait eu le temps de finir d'expliquer tous les avantages de son choix à un Dumbledore qui était passé en mode off après l'explication de la montée du plaisir. Ni sa bouche, ni ses yeux, ni ses neurones n'avaient bougé d'un poil.

Mais elles ne se trompaient pas.

Après que Pomfresh se soit proposée pour réanimer son cher Albus grâce à une séance de bouche à bouche… pour commencer… celui qui venait d'échapper de peu à la bouche avide de l'infirmière reprit la direction des opérations. Les candidates furent reconduites en coulisse sous haute surveillance, le jury partit délibérer tandis que le public était convié à se restaurer, c'est à dire à dépenser son argent au bénéfice d'une noble cause…

L'auteuse en profita, comme certains lecteurs, pour faire la pause pipi rituelle pendant l'encart publicitaire …

_Avec nos Chaudrons  
Plus d'explosions  
En préparant vos potions  
Contrôleurs d'ébullition et chaleur intégrés…_

_  
_Ils devraient fournir des modèles à brancher sur les mâles de l'assemblée songea Mme Weasley en observant les désastres causés par ce défilé sur ses fils. Même Arthur semblait touché…

_Venez découvrir les nouveaux parfums  
De nos dragées surprises !  
Extension de la nouvelle catégorie des goûts malsains :  
Le corps humain….  
Après Crottes de nez et Cérumen,  
Voici  
Doigts de pied et vagin !  
Chez Honeydukes uniquement…  
Fournisseur officiel du concours Miss Poudlard_

_  
_Rusard utilisa lui même le seau qu'il prêtait à droite et à gauche depuis le début du concours….

Après avoir effectué les vidanges indispensables, les consommations de bièraubeurre ou sirop d'œillet accompagnés de quelques délices du chaudron, tous regagnèrent leur place, spectateurs, jury, concurrentes non déboutées et même l'auteuse.

Pardi, sans cette dernière vous auriez quelques difficultés à lire la fin de l'histoire ! Mais sans la ramener davantage, la Zaza laissa la place à un Dumbledore remis de ses émotions. Il s'était lui aussi soulagé… Haussant un sourcil broussailleux, il se tourna un bref instant en direction de l'auteuse ne sachant trop quelle suite donner à la trêve. Il choisit de revenir finalement au concours :

- Mes chers amis, nous avions en lice de nombreuses concurrentes…

- Dommage qu'elles ne fussent pas toutes lisses, commenta en sourdine Flitwick, provoquant un pouffement chez ses voisins.

- … pour l'élection de cette toute première Miss Poudlard !

- Il vaut mieux être élue Miss Poudlard que Miss GrasduBide, reprit le comique de service.

– Et vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ? lui demanda Ponoma Chourave un peu sèchement… Elle se sentait concernée.

– Tout à fait mais rassurez-vous, vous n'auriez pu passer les sélections. Trop svelte… tenta-t-il pour rattraper sa bévue. Je pensais à notre charmant batracien ministériel.

– Mais Neville est toujours élève à Poudlard et, si jamais il obtient un poste au Ministère, je serais étonnée qu'il s'encombre de cet animal pour aller au travail, répondit sa professeur préférée.

– Mais non voyons ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Je pensais à notre très « chair » Ombrage ! la corrigea le professeur d'enchantements enchanté de son jeu de mots, ainsi que des rires qu'il déclencha.

- … Et lorsque l'ensemble du jury sera disposé à cesser de faire le pitre et à m'écouter comme il se doit, je pourrais vous dévoiler le résultat de ce concours. Nous avions donc neuf candidates encore présentes pour cette dernière épreuve : Melle Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, Amducias, Nymphadora Tonks, ainsi que Mme Bellatrix Lestrange et, hum… Mr Draco Malfoy.  
Nous avons dû éliminer Mr Malfoy pour non respect du règlement et nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que, pour une fois, son père n'est pas intervenu contre cette décision.  
Nous avons dû également laisser partir prématurément Mme Lestrange, réclamée par la Justice pour différents délits.  
Enfin, nous avons préféré éliminer Melle Amducias pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs et protection professorale.  
Six concurrentes attendent donc devant vous.

Et pour attendre, elles attendaient ! Leur sourire était de plus en plus crispé. On aurait pu croire par moment qu'elles montraient les dents. Le directeur avait tout intérêt de ne pas digresser davantage l'annonce des résultats s'il tenait à l'intégrité de son auguste postérieur….

D'autant plus que la foule devant lui s'impatientait aussi. Si les rires avaient fusés lors de la plaisanterie à propos de Lucius Malfoy, des grondements de déception s'étaient faits entendre à l'annonce de l'éviction d'Amducias. L'énervement gagnait du terrain.

C'est dans cette atmosphère loin d'être détendue qu'Albus Dumbledore déroula solennellement le parchemin qu'il tenait en main.

– Est élue seconde dauphine, Melle…

- C'est quoi ça une dauphine ? demanda Arthur Weasley peu au fait de ce type d'événement.

– C'est un beignet de patates, p'pa, expliqua Ron toujours aussi précis quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

– Patate toi même ! lui lança Fred tandis que George lui envoyait un chiquenaude sur la tête, ce sont les demoiselles d'honneur de la reine du concours. Il y en aura deux.

– Ça, je l'aurais deviné, étant donné qu'il a dit seconde dauphine, précisa leur père.

– Et à cause de toi on n'a rien entendu et on ne sait même pas qui c'est, ronchonna sa femme.

– Pas besoin m'man, regarde ! lui conseilla George en montrant la scène du doigt.

Angelina, partagée entre la joie et la déception, s'était avancée pour recevoir le ruban qu'elle avait gagnée… Un ruban, tout cela pour un simple ruban ! Elle en aurait pleuré de rage. Cependant, elle songeait qu'elle était reconnue comme la troisième plus belle femme de ce concours, et se consola. Elle fut longuement applaudie.

– La maison de Gryffondor est, ce soir, grandement honorée par la distinction obtenue par Melle Johnson. Et d'autant plus que, est nommée première dauphine de Miss Poudlard Melle Hermione Granger !

- Bravo ! hurla le professeur MacGonagall pour étouffer les grognements de Severus Snape et les grincements de dents de son élève. Cette dernière était particulièrement déçue de n'arriver que deuxième. Et Pansy Parkinson était toujours présente. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être battue par cette dernière, mais qui sait quelles extrémités son père avait pu atteindre pour que sa chère fifille adorée chérie puisse gagner… Elle croyait en l'intégrité de la plupart des enseignants de son école mais avait entendu parler des difficultés financières qu'elle rencontrait. Elle espérait donc que le titre tant convoité de Miss Poudlard n'avait pas été vendu au plus offrant.

– Nous voici arrivés au moment que vous attendez toutes et tous. Qui est élue pour la première fois, Miss Poudlard ? Sachez que les discussions ont été acharnée et….

– Concis, Albus ! Ou, à voir les mâchoires de certains, c'est décharnée que vous risquez de finir, lui conseilla Minerva.

– Par pitié Albus, faites vite ! s'impatienta même Filius Flitwick.

– Hum, alors, après bien des discussions, et par vote à bulletin secret, tint-il à préciser, est élue Miss Poudlard ….. Melle Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus, tout ému, s'approchait portant sur un coussin de satin la tiare tandis que son supérieur ceignait le ruban à la reine du concours. Mais avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent finir son geste, un même cri s'échappa de différentes gorges : RECLAMATION !

Ce fut d'abord, Angelina et Hermione qui s'indignèrent du résultat :

« C'est une métamorphomage… Qui vous dit qu'elle nous présente sa véritable apparence maintenant ? Or il était interdit d'user de magie pour s'embellir. Elle a trichée. Elle ne peut gagner ! RECLAMATION ! criaient ces enragées. »

Mais également du côté professoral la sédition apparaissait :

« C'est un scandale, articula froidement le professeur Snape. Notre directeur a, de tout temps, favorisé les Gryffondors. Encore aujourd'hui. Les trois élues sont ou proviennent de cette maison. Croyez vous que ce soit un hasard ? Qui vous dit que Minerva n'a pas accordé ses faveurs en échange d'un vote très favorable à sa maison ? RECLAMATION ! exigea le sombre professeur au comble de la mauvaise foi. »

Et pour tout dire, les personnages les plus divers partaient à l'assaut du podium, du résultat, du directeur, pour les raisons les plus diverses :

- Vous m'aviez vendu l'exclusivité de l'événement, protestait Rita Skeeter, et pourtant je vois une annonce de Gaydickwiz parlant du scandale de ce concours ! RECLAMATION ! Qui me dit que vous ne les avez pas prévenus en douce ? Remboursez-nous les avances versées !

- Monsieur Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore je présume, vous êtes assigné en justice par Monseigneur Malfoy Lucius pour diffamation sur la personne de son fils. Des dommages et intérêts compensatoires seront exigés. Voici votre convocation au tribunal, l'informa un petit avocat tout desséché portant robe et chapeau melon. Qui vous dit que vous allez gagner ? Nulle RECLAMATION ne sera tolérée.

– Albus, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette escroquerie, fulminait Sieur Honeydukes, je m'aperçois qu'une partie de la marchandise livrée pour être vendue lors de ce concours a été détournée. On m'informe qu'elle se trouve dans votre réserve personnelle. Qui me dit qu'une partie n'a pas déjà été consommée ? RECLAMATION ! Remboursez ce que vous me devez !

C'était l'horreur ! Albus Dumbledore sentit le sang refluer de son visage tandis que tous s'avançaient dans sa direction, menaçants, exigeants, hargneux. Il sut que le moment était venu d'arracher un de ses fameux poils d'une partie de son individu bien dissimulée. Il s'y employa prestement et transplana instantanément dans son bureau auprès de son cher Fumseck qui chantonnait. La magie des poils avait vraiment des possibilités insoupçonnées de tous. Le grand et sage Mage, vainqueur de Grindelwalt et terreur de Tom Je-Fais-Peur lui même, s'était enfui devant une poignée de sorcières et sorciers furibonds… C'était le monde à l'envers !

Qu'aurai-t-il pu faire ? Les stupefixer ? Lancer un sort d'Oubliette généralisé ? Les problèmes financiers auraient persisté, ils ne s'en seraient pas envolés pour autant, hélas.

Il lui fallut se résoudre à accepter l'évidence : l'élection de Miss Poudlard était un ratage complet, un fiasco intégrale. Il se retrouvait dans une situation encore pire, si cela était possible…

Comment faire ?

Tout à coup, il claqua des doigts tandis qu'une ampoule moldue apparaissait au-dessus de tête. D'un regard rusé, il se tourna vers l'auteuse :

- Dites moi, Dame Zaza, vous pourriez, vous, me sortir de cette situation….

– Je ne vois pas comment puisque je n'y suis déjà pas parvenue à travers ces quatre chapitres.

– Avec un peu de bonne volonté, je suis certain….

– Je ne peux pas écrire une happy end puisque tout va de travers. Ce serait complètement incohérent, totalement hors sujet. Non. Je ne puis.

– Pas de happy end sans doute, mais, l'idée de l'organisation de Miss Poudlard, c'est vous !

- Et sa désorganisation c'est vous, cher Albus, si je puis me permettre. Je me suis contentée de rapporter vos actes.

– Ne revenons pas là dessus, je vous prie. Par contre, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'avoir une autre idée pour me renflouer ? Rien ! Avec votre imagination….

– Point de flatterie, ça ne marchera pas.

– Je me contente de reconnaître votre valeur Dame Zaza. Dites moi, que fait-on dans une école pour gagner de l'argent, dans le monde moldu ? C'est votre partie, vous pouvez me renseigner.

– Bin, on vend des calendriers ou on fait des lotos. Ou encore une kermesse…

- Voilà qui est tout à fait passionnant ! Allez Zazaone, affûté votre clavier, vos pensées ! Trouvez nous prestement une idée…

- Mais il n'en est pas question ! RECLAMATION !

**FIN**

_(1) Rendons à Lunécume ce qui lui appartient. Ce jeu de mots est tout droit sorti du chapitre 16 de V cherche F qu'elle a écrit. _

Les trois dernières pages ne sont parties en correction… C'est la surprise pour ma bêta à à qui j'adresse les plus gros poutouxes ! Comme c'est étrange d'écrire le mot fin d'une fic… Je n'en ai pas encore l'habitude. A l'heure qu'il est, je ne sais pas si cette courte fic aura une suite…  
Peut-être, mais je veux absolument reprendre l'écriture de V cherche F qui me manque.  
J'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à me lire et que la fin ne vous a pas trop déçue.  
Seule Tonks pouvait être élue avec moi, c'est ma chouchoute du moment !

_Rappelez vous que cette fic avait pour but d'exorciser ma vision du Miss France 2006. Donc, un petit conseil, NE PLUS JAMAIS ME PLACER DEVANT LES CONNERIES DE LA TELE pour que je ne me transforme pas en auteuse gremlins. Mon but était de faire le plus délirant possible. Selon ma bêta d'amour readeuse, Fanette31, je devrais pouvoir me lâcher encore davantage… _

J'y suis un peu parvenue dans un petit chap que je suis en train d'écrire pour Lunécume et sa fic Qui veut gagner des Gallions….. On ne sort pas du monde de la télé on dirait ! Il s'appelera : Qui veut gagner des gallions …. Et une camisole.

Que vous ayez aimé ou pas, je serais très contente si vous m'en faisiez part dans une p'tite review….. Et n'oubliez pas, je vous aimmmmeeuuuuhhhh !


End file.
